Tonari no Senpai
by RallFreecss
Summary: Musim UTS dimulai, semua sibuk. Semua penghuni sekolah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga pihak tata usaha yang dengan sangat terpaksa karena tuntutan kurikulum harus mengacak posisi tempat duduk para siswa setiap harinya. Menggabungkan para adik kelas yang imut-imut bersama kakak kelas yang sangar. Nah, kira-kira, yang akan duduk bersama Kuroko hari ini siapa, ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Musim ulangan tengah semester dimulai, para siswa mulai heboh menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi tes yang dilakukan setiap pertengahan semerter ini. Mulai dari yang serius belajar, agak serius belajar, serius membuat contekan, membuat contekan asal-asalan, bahkan yang tidak melakukan apa-apa pun ada. Mungkin, mereka sudah tawakal dan berserah diri kepada Yang Maha Esa.

Ya, tawakal sebelum mencoba—tolong jangan ditiru.

Tak hanya para siswa, pihak guru dan tata usaha pun tampak sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Guru mapel menyusun soal yang jumlahnya beragam, mulai dari yang berpilihan ganda, essai, hingga yang paling bikin baperan yaitu menjodohkan. Sedangkan pihak tata usaha sibuk mencetak lembar jawab untuk para siswa, mengecek soal dari guru untuk kemudian dicetak dan diperbanyak sesuai kebutuhan, hingga menyusun pembagian kelas serta tempat duduk siswa.

Sudah menjadi tradisi untuk mengacak urutan bangku siswa ketika ulangan berlangsung. Susunan tempat duduk ditentukan mengikuti urutan absen kelas, siswa kelas satu akan dicampur dengan siswa kelas dua, dan siswa kelas tiga akan digabung dengan siswa kelas dua yang tersisa. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mengecilkan peluang murid untuk saling mencontek satu sama lain, mendistribusikan jawaban baik itu secara terang-terangan atau pun sembunyi-sembunyi. Pokoknya, hal ini dilaksanakan agar tingkat kecurangan berkurang dan karakter siswa dapat terbentuk sesuai harapan pemerintah. Maklum, kurikulum barukan bertujuan untuk menciptakan siswa yang tak hanya encer otaknya tapi juga berkarakter.

Dan lagi, saking inginnya memperkecil peluang kecurangan siswa, susunan bangku ini berubah setiap harinya. Sekali lagi, berubah setiap harinya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa rajinnya pegawai di tata usaha sekolah ini?

Karena posisi yang berubah setiap harinya, siswa harus datang awal untuk mengecek di ruangan mana ia akan bertarung dan dengan siapa ia akan bersanding di bangku sekolah nanti.

Dengan harapan mendapat _seatmate_ yang otaknya encer agar bisa diajak kerja sama nantina, ratusan siswa mengerumuni papan pengumuman untuk melihat ke mana mereka diasingkan. Mereka rela berdesak-desakkan di pagi hari buta seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah nama. Apalah arti sebuah nama sampai-sampai mereka ikhlas bergerombol dan saling mendorong di sana.

Di antara ratusan kepala yang berlapis-lapis seperti roti lapis beraneka rasa yang dipasarkan dengan nama mirip tarian asal perbaduan Argentina dan Uruguay yang biasanya berjejer rapi di etalase minimarket itu, tampaklah sebuah kepala yang warnanya sangat lembut bagaikan langit di musim panas yang bersih tanpa awan.

Ia ikut berdesak-desakkan di sana, namun, dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dengan mudahnya ia melalui celah-celah yang ada dan bahkan entah bagaimana kerumunan itu mendorongnya ke depan tanpa paksaan.

Ia tak ingin memikirkan fenomena itu lebih lanjut, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah menemukan namanya dan mengetahui siapa teman sebangkunya hari ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, X IPA-2.

Oh, itu dia. Namanya sudah ia temukan. Ruangan 4, cukup jauh dari kelas aslinya—mungkin setelah ini Kuroko harus _tour_ keliling sekolah untuk menemukannya. Sayang sekali, ia tak sekelas dengan Ogiwara, teman sebangkunya. Temannya itu berada di ruangan 3. Guru pengawasnya, syukurlah, bukan guru _killer_ yang bisa membunuh hanya melalui tatapan. Kemudian yang paling akhir, ia akan duduk dengan seorang kakak kelas asal kelas XI IPS-1 yang bernama ...

* * *

To be continued


	2. Tonari no Kagami Taiga

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

Yang akan menjadi tumpuan hidupnya hari itu adalah seorang kakak kelas bernama Kagami Taiga yang rumornya tinggal di Amerika sejak kelas 3 sekolah dasar hingga lulus SMP. Dalam hati Kuroko menghela nafas lega, setidaknya masih ada harapan baginya kali ini.

Ya, untuk hari pertama, secara kebetulan jadwal mereka sama, Bahasa Inggris. Entah ini karena kelalaian pihak tata usaha atau mereka memang diberi kemudahan di hari pertama? Atau ini hanyalah bukti bahwa sesungguhnya para siswa tengah dipermainkan dan diremehkan dengan dibukanya peluang sebesar ini untuk mencontek? Terlebih lagi untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris yang sebenarnya materinya hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama tanpa kita sadari. Tanpa menunjukkan kemajuan yang signifikan.

Seperti kamu yang belum bisa _move on_ dari si dia.

Walaupun Kuroko sendiri tau dengan jelas bahwa pelajaran bahasa asing itu sesungguhnya hanya berputar di satu tempat seperti _merry-go-round_ yang sering ia naiki ketika masih kecil di taman bermain, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi pada bidang studi yang satu ini. Nilainya selalu saja seperti biasa, tepat pada nilai ketuntasan yang lama kelamaan menjadi membosankan untuk dilihat.

Mungkin, ini adalah hari dimana ia bisa mendapat nilai bahasa inggris lebih tinggi dari biasanya dengan bantuan senior yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Mungkin saja begitu, mungkin... Yeah, mungkin.

Anak itu meneguhkan hatinya, ia tak boleh mencontek, ia tiak boleh mencontek, berapa pun nilai yang dirinya dapatkan, ia akan membusungkan dada dan bangga karenanya sebab semua itu _murni_ dari hasil jerih payahnya tanpa campur tangan pihak luar yang sok perhatian mengutak-atik jawaban.

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tekad di dalam dada, Kuroko pun beranjak dari sana dan segera berkeliling mencari kelasnya. Anak itu harus mengelilingi lantai satu dan kemudian naik ke lantai dua untuk menemukannya, melelahkan memang, tapi setidaknya untuk menemukan ruangan ini jauh lebih mudah daripada menemukan pendamping hidup yang akan setia seumur hidup dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Oke, Kuroko mulai bawa-bawa perasaan.

Ketika anak itu sampai di ambang pintu, saat itu juga bel masuk berbunyi nyaring menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Guru pengawas mulai bergerak menuju ruangan yang akan mereka awasi hari itu, amplop coklat berisikan lembar soal dan lembar jawab mereka bawa serta, tak lupa kunci yang harus mereka miliki untuk membuka pintu ruang kelas. Suara sol sepatu yang saling bersahutan mulai menggelitik telinga para siswa yang masih belum siap untuk menghadapi hari itu.

Tapi, tak ada lagi tempat untuk lari, beralasan semalam listrik padam hingga tak bisa belajar pun tak ada gunanya. Karena, pertarungan akan segera di mulai.

Ruangan 4 itu tampak sudah dipenuhi siswa yang siang tempur, bangku yang tersusun rapi sudah terisi semua kecuali satu, kursi dengan nomor 057/XI/IPS 2015—mudahnya bangku yang ada di sebelah Kuroko.

"Apakah kursi ini memang kosong?" tanya sang guru pengawas,

"Tidak, sepertinya orangnya terlambat, Pak!" sahut siswa yang lain, selang beberapa detik berlalu, seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi dengan alis bercabang yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah muncul di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera meletakkan tasnya di depan kelas bersama tas yang lainnya setelah mengambil kotak pensilnya. Siswa itu berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang kosong yaitu kursi yang ada di sebelah Kuroko.

 _Oh, dia yang namanya Kagami Taiga_.

Setelah seluruh siswa duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, sang guru pengawas mulai bergerak membagikan lembar jawab. Setelah menerima kertas miliknya, Kuroko segera mengisi kolom identitasnya sejelas mungkin, memastikan agar ia tak salah tulis nama maupun kelas. Bagian identitas dirinya itu ia cek dua kali untuk memastikan semua benar agar nilainya tidak digantung nantinya.

Lembar soal kini sudah disebar ke penjuru kelas, mulai dari baris paling depan hingga paling belakang sudah mendapat lembar soal mereka masing-masing. Izin untuk mengerjakan soal pun sudah di dapat, semua segera menggenggam pensil masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang ada.

Jemari Kuroko bergerak menuliskan jawabannya pada lembar jawab setelah memahami maksud soal yang tertulis di sana. Deretan huruf yang berjejer ceria menyusun puluhan soal yang harus diselesaikan dengan memilih angka satu hingga enam. Terdiri dari 30 soal pilihan ganda dan 5 soal essai. Semuanya harus diselesaikan dalam waktu 120 menit.

Kuroko mencermati setiap soal yang ada berusaha agar tak salah baca dan tak salah pilih. Karena, banyak sekali jawaban aduhai yang dapat mengecoh dan menipu matanya. Ia harus menjadi pemilih yang cermat mengingat tes ini akan mempengaruhi masa depannya kelak. Kuroko tak boleh asal pilih, ia harus membaca soal dengan benar dan memutuskan jawaban nomor berapa kah yang paling pantas bersanding dengan sang soal.

30 menit berlalu sejak ulangan berlangsung, Kuroko baru berhasil menyelesaikan setengah dari soal pilihan ganda yang ada. Ketika ia akan masuk ke arena pertarungan melawan soal berikutnya, tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada lembar jawab milik kakak kelas yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Bagian data diri sudah ia isi dengan lengkap menggunakan pensil, tak ada bagian yang terlewat, baik itu nomor peserta, nama, kelas, hari dan tanggal, paket, serta mata pelajaran yang diulangankan hari itu. Tak ada yang salah pada lembar jawab itu, sebelum akhirnya Kuroko mendapati bagian jawaban belum ada yang terisi satupun. Sama sekali tak ada goresan pensil di sana—kecuali pada kolom identitas.

Kuroko bingung, apakah soal para senior memang sesulit itu sampai-sampai kakak kelasnya yang satu ini tak bisa menjawab apapun walau setengah jam sudah berlalu? Tidak mungkin sesulit itu, kan? Apalagi, Kagami Taiga ini dulunya pernah tinggal di Amerika sebelumnya, harusnya soal-soal itu _like a piece of cake_ baginya.

Jujur saja, Kuroko sempat kecewa karena di awal sekali sempat berpikir untuk mempercayakan ulangannya pada orang ini. Untung saja pikiran itu cepat-cepat ia buang dan kembali percaya pada kemampuannya, jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini.

Tangan Kuroko kini menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada bagian soal yang kosong, ia menyusun beberapa huruf di sana, setelah selesai pemuda itu pun menyodorkannya pada kakak kelas yang duduk termenung di sampingnya itu.

 _Apakah sangat sulit?_

Sang kakak kelas—Kagami—menoleh dan menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kaget kemudian berteriak nyaring hingga membangunkan guru pengawas mereka yang tadi tertidur pulas. Siswa lainnya memandang tak senang ke arah sumber suara, bukan karena mereka terganggu atau apa, tetapi kesal karena suara Kagami menghancurkan momentum mereka untuk saling bertukar jawaban dengan tenang karena pengawas yang duduk di depan sana tidur.

"Ada apa, err.." ia mengecek daftar absen yang ada di mejanya, "Kagami Taiga?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Pak!" balas Kagami agak canggung, "Begitukah?"

Ia mengangguk kuat, "Kalau begitu jangan berteriak, kau mengganggu temanmu yang lain."

"Aku mengerti, Pak.." kemudian guru pengawas yang sudah mulai berumur itu kembali bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya. Helaan nafas lega dari para siswa terdengar memenuhi kelas, beberapa mata tampak masih menatap Kagami tajam seolah-olah mengancam. Yang ditatap dengan tak senang itu meneguk air ludah.

Beralih dari tatapan tak senang seisi kelas, ia kini tengah sibuk menulis balasan untuk pesan yang tadi ditulis Kuroko.

 _Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?_

Dengan wajah datar Kuroko berbisik, "Aku di sini sejak awal, _Senpai_."

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tampaknya ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan adik kelasnya itu. Kuroko yang malang.

"Haah, sebenarnya tak sesulit itu, hanya saja aku tak terlalu pandai membaca tulisan Jepang, jadi ini sangat sulit."

Oh, benar juga, hampir semua soal ditulis dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Dan juga, bahasa Inggris di sini terlalu formal. Aku hidup di luar negeri dengan insting dan hati, tak perlu kata-kata sopan sepertini."

Dari semua ucapan yang dilontakan sang kakak kelasnya ini Kuroko hanya bisa menangkap satu kesimpulan yaitu, kakak kelasnya ini memang bodoh alami.

Iba diam-diam hinggap di hati Kuroko, tak tega rasanya membiarkan kakak kelas bodohnya ini kesulitan membaca soal. Yaah, walaupun Kuroko sendiri masih belum bisa menyelesaikan semua soal-soal miliknya, tapi tetap saja rasa ingin membantu yang sangat besar muncul di dalam dadanya.

"Anoo.. kalau mau, aku bisa membantu membacakan soalnya untukmu.."

"Eh, kau mau?!" sebuah anggukan kecil ia dapatkan, "Wooh, terimakasih!" ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut Kuroko gemas.

"Kalau begitu, bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti, _Senpai_?"

Maka, dimulailah kerja sama dua siswa yang beda angkatan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya agak tak enak pada pihak sekolah terutama tata usaha yang sudah repot-repot mengacak posisi duduk untuk mengurangi tingkat terjadinya kecurangan, tapi mau tak mau Kuroko harus membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Rasa ibanya jauh lebih besar saat ini. Sesekali menjadi pelanggar aturan tidak masalah, kan?

Jarum jam yang terus bergerak kini menunjukkan pukul 08.45, itu artinya tak banyak waktu tersisa sebelum waktu yang disediakan habis. Kuroko masih membantu Kagami mencerna soal yang tersisa, ia membimbing kakak kelasnya itu dengan sabar hingga lupa akan perkerjaannya yang sebenarnya masih tersisa cukup banyak.

"Woh, hebat. Kau benar-benar pintar, ya, err, siapa namamu?"

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_."

"Oh, Kuroko, makasih, ya!" ujar Kagami sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut meringis karena tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ulangannya belum selesai dan waktu yang tersisa kurang dari satu jam.

Kagami yang sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangannya (dibimbing oleh Kuroko) segera merapikan barang-barangnya hendak mengumpulkan dan melenggang pulang.

"Sekali lagi makasih, ya, Kuroko!" ujarnya sembari kembali mengacak surai biru Kuroko sebelum berjalan menuju meja guru untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaannya.

Kuroko memandang punggung Kagami yang perlahan menghilang ketika ia melewati pintu dengan tatapan yang tak tergambarkan. Bangku di sebelahnya kini kosong, entah kenapa ia merasa kesepian.

Tidak, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal sentimental semacam itu. Saat ini, ada batu loncatan yang lebih tinggi yang harus Kuroko loncati sendirian dengan cepat karena desakan waktu yang sama sekali tak mau menunggu tak peduli seberapa keras kau memohon padanya.

Nah, Kuroko, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan 15 soal tersisa dan waktu 30 menit yang ada? Apakah kau yakin bisa mengisi sepuluh soal pilihan ganda tersebut beserta essai sisanya?

Ah, bodohnya orang asing mengerjakan ulangannya ketika ia sendiri masih punya masalah yang belum terpecahkan.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya jika ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya tak tuntas nanti? Pensilnya patah menjadi tujuh bagian dan tak ada yang mau meminjamkannya pensil? Kertas soalnya terbang ditiup angin mendaki gunung, lewati lembah? Sungai mengalir indah ke samudera, bersama teman bertualang~

Alasan macam apa yang harus Kuroko berikan nantinya? Anak adam yang baru saja menikmati masa-masa SMAnya itu terus berpikir keras dengan wajah datar andalannya sembari mencoba memecahkan soal yang tersisa.

Bagian essai telah berhasil ia pecahkan semua, walaupun jujur saja ia tak yakin semuanya benar. Tapi, itu sudah bukan masalah, Kuroko sudah ikhlas lahir batin, siap jiwa dan raga jika kenyataannya ia tak bisa tuntas di mata pelajaran ini. Toh, guru bahasa inggrisnya kan orang baik, ia pasti akan memberikan remedial pada Kuroko kalau benar-benar tak tuntas nantinya.

Bel berbunyi nyaring ketika Kuroko selesai menyilang jawaan dari soal terakhirnya. Perasaan lega memenuhi dadanya. Guru pengawas mereka yang kini tengah sibuk merapikan lembar soal dan jawaban para siswa mulai berteriak memerintahkan murid yang tersisa mengumpulkan jawaban mereka.

Kuroko berjalan lesu menuju meja guru, meletakkan lembar soal serta jawabannya di sana dan segera mengambil tas miliknya kemudian pergi keluar kelas.

Anak itu keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai, hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana besok dan seterusnya? Ah, sudahlah, Kuroko tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan kulit agak gelap berlari mendekati Kuroko dengan senyum sumingrah di wajah, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagami Taiga, kakak kelas yang Kuroko bantu mengejakan ulangan tadi.

"Kagami- _senpai_?"

Teman-teman sekelas Kuroko memandang kaget. Bayangkan saja, seorang kakak kelas berlari dengan tampang gembira seperti itu menghampiri adik kelasnya, mengingat hubungan antara senior dan junior di sekolah itu agak renggang, maka hal semacam ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang ditemukan dan merupakan hal langka. Jelas saja kalau yang lainnya kaget.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Tidak pulang?"

Kagami menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu, Kuroko."

"Eh?" Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya. Kagami? Menunggunya? Ada apa?

Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kuroko takut-takut, ia khawatir ketika ia membantu Kagami tadi ia tanpa sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan sekarang Kagami akan menghajarnya karena hal itu.

"Setelah ini kau ada janji?" tanya Kagami, "Eh.. tidak ada.."

"Bagus, kalau begitu ikut aku!" Kagami menangkap tangan mungil Kuroko, menyeretnya menuruni tangga menuju rak sepatu. "A-ano, kita mau ke mana?"

Kagami yang tengah memasang sepatunya berhenti dan menoleh sejenak, "Oh, kita akan ke Majiba, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai bentuk terimakasih karena sudah membantuku tadi."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, terkutuklah dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya berpikiran buruk pada seniornya ini. "Kau tidak perlu membalasnya, _Senpai_." Kuroko menolak dengan sopan, bukannya ia sok cari muka atau apa, tapi sungguh, Kuroko tak mengarapkan balasan apapun.

"Tidak boleh, pokoknya kau harus ikut aku!" paksa Kagami sembari kembali menarik tangan Kuroko kuat.

Cengkramannya begitu kuat hingga melawan pun tak ada gunanya, maka Kuroko pun pasrah dan memutuskan untuk menuruti _senpai_ nya yang egois ini. Mungkin segelas _vanilla shake_ cukup untuk mengusir kegalauannya hari itu.

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo, RallFreecss di sini. Maaf baru bisa update, aku merasa kalau fanfiksi ini tidak menarik dan terus mengetiknya ulang lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membuat fanfiksi ini menjadi menarik, aku minta maaf. Tolong berikan saran atau pun kritik agar aku bisa membangunnya menjadi fanfiksi yang lebih baik lagi ke depannya, terimakasih banyak.


	3. Tonari no Kise Ryouta

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

Udara dingin masih terasa menusuk kulit, merasuk hingga tulang membuat seorang siswa SMA tahun pertama menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya demi sedikit kehangatan yang mungkin ia dapatkan.

Berdiri di depan papan besar bertempelkan beberapa kertas berisi pengumuman tentang posisi duduk para siswa hari itu, mencoba menemukan namanya dari sekian banyak nama yang ada di sana. Ruang nomor 2 akan jadi tempat ia mengerjakan ulangan hari itu, lagi-lagi di lantai dua. Sekarang ia hanya harus mengecek dengan siapa ia akan duduk hari itu. Dan yang akan duduk bersama siswa bersurai biru itu adalah seorang siswa jurusan bahasa yang merupakan pangeran sekolah bernama, Kise Ryouta.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, kakak kelasnya ini terkenal karena rambut pirangnya dan bulu mata lentik, tak lupa wajah rupawan yang membuat para gadis meleleh dan nyali para pria ciut. Tapi, jauh dibalik itu semua, sesungguhnya ia hanyalah remaja telat puber yang tingkahnya persis anak kecil.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan besar entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping si mungil ikut memperhatikan papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Kagami- _senpai_."

Pemuda dengan rambut dwi-warna itu tampak kaget ketika mendapati adik kelasnya itu berdiri di sana sembari menyapanya ramah, "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Kuroko?!"

"Aku berdiri di sini sejak tadi, _Senpai_."

Sepertinya ia lagi-lagi tak disadari keberadaannya karena hawa tipisnya yang terkadang membuatnya seperti hantu gentayangan. Tapi, ayolah, mana ada hantu semanis dirimu, Kuroko.

Keduanya kini kembali memperhatikan papan di depan sana, Kagami tampak sudah menemukan namanya tertera sebagai siswa yang akan menghadapi ulangan di ruangan 10, lantai satu.

"Aku pikir mereka bercanda saat mengatakan akan mengacaknya setiap hari, tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan," ujar Kagami sembari menggaruk kepalanya,

"Ya, sekolah kita sangat serius soal ini..." balas Kuroko sembari memperhatikan denah sekolah mereka, mencoba menemukan letak ruang 2.

Setelah mengetahui posisi duduk dan di mana ruang kelas mereka berada kini keduanya tampak berjalan beriringan menuju destinasi akhir hari itu yang kebetulan searah, ruang 10 ada di samping tangga.

Momen manis itu entah kenapa tampak sangat dinikmati oleh Kagami, walau ia tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi wajahnya yang berseri padahal Bahasa Jepang adalah mata ulangan bagi kelas XI hari itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti yang tak terbantahkan kalau ia girang sekali bisa berada di samping Kuroko.

"Kau duduk di samping Kise, ya?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Heeh, aku tidak yakin apakah kau bisa selamat atau tidak setelah duduk dengan dia,"

"Eh?"

Kagami menoleh, "Dia itu berisik sekali, suaranya tinggi seperti perempuan, dan selalu sukses memekikkan telingaku!" jelas Kagami dengan tampang kesal.

Berdasarkan kesimpulan yang Kuroko tangkap dari kisah singkat yang Kagami berikan padanya sebelum mereka harus berpisah karena ia harus naik sementara kakak kelasnya berbelok masuk kelas, Kagami dan Kise merupakan teman yang cukup akrab, mereka saling kenal karena sama-sama bergabung di klub basket sekolah mereka.

Kuroko juga mendapat informasi kalau _fans_ nya Kise itu rata-rata adalah kaum hawa dan semua sangat ganas. Mereka tak segan menghancurkan siapa pun yang berani mengganggu pangeran mereka. Dalam hati, Kuroko diam-diam berdoa agar ia tak dianggap sebagai pengganggu oleh para pemuja Kise itu. Kalau memang mau marah, silahkan lampiaskan pada pihak tata usaha yang sudah menempatkan mereka pada bangku yang bersebelahan hari itu.

Anak tangga pertama baru saja Kuroko naiki ketika Kagami tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya, "Ada apa, _senpai_?"

"Um, itu, apakah setelah ulangan kau bebas?" tanya Kagami, anak berusai biru yang kini berdiri pada anak tangga pertama itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon, melihat hal itu Kagami lantas memalingkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke Majiba lagi. Aku akan mentraktirmu lagi..." ajaknya dengan suaran agak samar yang tampaknya diakibatkan oleh rasa malu dan gugup yang membuncah keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Kuroko diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang ajakan kakak kelasnya itu. Karena dirasa tidak masalah dan rasanya itu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk, ia pun menyetujui ajakan Kagami untuk _kencan_ di restoran cepat saji itu seperti yang kemarin mereka lakukan.

"Yosh, aku akan menunggumu di loker sepatu, OK?" Kagami mengacak surai biru lembut yang bertumpuk di kepala Kuroko gemas, setelah membuatnya bersilang-silang tak beraturan bagai padang rumput sehabis dilanda badai, pemuda beralis cabang tersebut segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja juga mengingatnya segera menaiki tangga langsung sekaligus dua untuk menghemat waktu agar bisa cepat sampai ke atas.

Lagi-lagi bel langsung berbunyi nyaring ketika Kuroko sampai di ambang pintu, anak itu menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya ia tak terlambat dan harus mengerjakan soal ulangan Sejarah Wajib dan Ekonominya di kantor guru. Tak peduli seberapa keras pun ia belajar semalam jika hal semacam itu sampai terjadi semua pasti langsung melayang begitu saja meninggalkan kepalanya karena besarnya tekanan yang ada di ruangan itu.

Para murid segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing tepat setelah mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Mereka duduk manis di kursi yang sudah ditentukan lengkap dengan alat tulis sebagai senjata tempur hari itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan bulu mata lentik duduk di samping Kuroko, ah, dialah siswa yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu, tak salah lagi dia memang tampan. Tunggu, rasanya wajahnya tak asing, dimana ya, Kuroko pernah melihat wajahnya? Mari kita ingat kembali.

Di bungkus makanan? Tidak, jelas bukan. Di kaleng sarden? Hei, dia bukan ikan sarden. Di buku pelajaran? Rasanya bukan, tak ada orang berpengaruh yang wajahnya mirip dengan anak muda itu. Di daftar buronan polisi? Tidak, Kuroko, dia bukan pidana yang kabur dari penjara dan tengah berkeliaran di kota seperti yang kau lihat di televisi pagi tadi. Untuk masalah seperti itu serahkan saja pada pihak yang berwenang, satu-satunya dukungan yang bisa kau berikan hanyalah do'a dan kerja sama yang baik dengan mereka.

Berpikir keras, akhirnya Kuroko ingat di mana ia pernah melihat wajah kakak kelasnya ini, di majalah bulanan yang selalu dibeli ibunya di _supermarket_. Oh, benar juga. Seniornya inikan model yang tengah naik daun, ya. Hm, mungkin Kuroko harus meminta tanda tangannya nanti.

Tidak, tunggu dulu, bukan hal semacam itu yang harus kau pikirkan, bukan? Kuroko Tetsuya?

Lembar jawab yang sudah menyebar kini memaksa para siswa untuk mulai menuliskan identitas diri masing-masing pada kolom yang tersedia menggunakan pensil milik mereka. Kuroko menuliskan namanya dengan hati-hati di sana, berharap ia tak salah tulis nama.

Setelah semua lengkap, kini Kuroko meraih lembar soal yang juga sudah dibagikan oleh guru pengawas mereka. Soal demi soal Kuroko lahap dengan lancar, semua tampak bagus di awal hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara benda yang patah. Anak itu menoleh pelan, mencoba mencari tahu apakah gerangan yang patah.

"Hue, pensilku patah, ssu!" keluh seseorang.

Kuroko kini memperhatikan kakak kelas pirangnya itu, ia mencurutkan bibirnya sembari memandangi pensilnya yang patah menjadi dua bagian—Kuroko penasaran bagaimana caranya ia mematakan pensil seperti itu, apakah Kise Ryouta ini titisan _Hulk_ hingga bisa mematahkannya sebegitu mudah?

Pemuda bermanik _honey_ itu kini sibuk mengobok-obok kotak pensilnya, berharap ia akan menemukan pengganti pensilnya yang patah agar bisa segera mengerjakan ulangan.

Seperti kamu yang tengah mencari pengganti diriku ini.

Tapi sayangnya pensil pengganti itu tak dapat ia temukan dimana pun. Tak peduli sekeras apa pun ia mencari penggantinya tak kunjung Kise temukan. Sepertinya pepatah itu memang benar, bahwa sesungguhnya mencari pengganti dari sesuatu itu sangat susah.

Begitu juga mencari pengganti dirimu yang telah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Selagi Kise bawa-bawa perasaan mencari pensilnya, siswa lainnya tampak sangat ingin meminjamkan pensil mereka pada si tampan itu, tapi, mata guru pengawas yang bergerak ke sana ke mari mengawasi seisi kelas membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Kurokolah yang berinisiatif memberikan pensilnya pada Kise—mengingat Kurokolah yang duduk di samping Kise, jadi, sebenarnya memang seharusnya begitu, kan?

"Ano, kalau berkenan, _senpai_ boleh pakai pensilku..." tawar Kuroko sambil menyodorkan pensilnya,

"Eh? Tidak apa? Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Kise yang masih saja keras kepala mencari pensil di dalam kotak pensil yang sebenarnya isinya adalah alat make up semua.

"Tak apa, aku masih punya pensil yang lain, _senpai_."

Maka, Kise pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada adik kelasnya yang baik hati dan pengertian itu, "Kalau begitu terimaka—sih..."

Kalimatnya tiba-tiba terpenggal ketika matanya bertemu dengan manik biru muda milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Sangat manis, begitulah yang dipikirkan si pirang kala itu.

"Ma-malaikat..?"

"Eh? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, _senpai_?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan.

Tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya, Kise buru-buru minta maaf dan kembali berterimakasih pada adik kelasnya itu. Keduanya kini mulai sibuk mengisi kolom identitas masing-masing, ya, itulah bagian yang harus diisi terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai mengerjakan yang lainnya. Pokoknya, hanya bagian itu yang tidak boleh terlupa untuk diisi.

Kuroko tampak gelisah ketika mengisi kolom namanya, seolah ada ribuan pasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya secara intens. Kuroko yakin, itu adalah tatapan intimidasi dari para fans Kise yang tak terima melihat dirinya meminjamkan Kise pensil. Anak itu sebisa mungkin memfokuskan pandangannya pada kertas putih di depannya itu ketimbang melirik ke kanan atau ke kiri, karena ia tak tahu penampakan macam apa yang mungkin tertangkap netranya.

Sementara Kuroko diselimuti perasaan takut bercampur gelisah diperhatikan oleh banyak mata tak hanya oleh pengawas, Kise tampaknya tengah berbunga-bunga bak taman _Keukenhof_ di Lisse, Belanda. Entah apa yang membuatnya tampak gembira, tapi siswa bersurai pirang mengkilap itu tampang begitu riang setelah mendapat pinjaman pensil dari adik kelas yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Pinjaman pensil dari seorang malaikat yang keindahannya mengalahkan keindahan taman _Hakone_ yang merupakan bagian dari Taman Nasional Fuji Hakone Izu.

Surai birunya yang mengingatkan Kise pada langit yang mengelilingi Istana Himeji terus melekat pada benaknya. Bahkan, ketika ia sudah mulai mengerjakan soal pun Kuroko masih saja menginvasi pikirannya. Tidak, Kise. Kau tak boleh mendapat nilai jelek pada pelajaran ini mengingat dia kan jagoan kelas bahasa, tidak lucu kalau tau tau nilai bahasa jepangnya malah anjlok.

Ayo, Kise, fokus! Fokus!

Apakah kita harus minta pengawas membawakanmu akua agar bisa fokus mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah ditulis dengan penuh cinta oleh guru bahasa jepangmu ini?

Jemarinya mulai bergerak mengisi lembar jawab dengan jawaban yang ia anggap paling benar, soal demi soal ia lahap dengan hati-hati untuk mengindari kesalahan konyol pada soal-soal penuh jebakan yang bisa membuat nilainya terjun bebas dari gunung _Fuji_.

Setiap satu soal berhasil ia pecahkan, pemuda itu diam-diam melirik ke arah Kuroko yang tampak sibuk mengerjakan ulangangannya. Surai biru yang jatuh hingga sebatas mata, lensa biru yang bulat bagaikan bulan purnama, pipi putih pucat yang sepertinya akan sangat lembut di kulit ketika disentuh, hidung yang bagai dasun tunggal, bibir bagai delima yang memerah.

Di mata Kise, Kuroko bagaikan boneka yang dipoles hanya untuk Tuhan, mengagumi keindahannya jelas perbuatan dosa, tapi Kise tak mampu berpaling darinya. Berkedip pun tak berani. Seolah jika ia berpaling walau barang sejenak, sang pemilik boneka manis itu akan datang menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi.

Tidak, hal itu tak boleh terjadi. Kise masih ingin memandanginya, sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko sepertinya mulai terganggung akan diksi yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi sok puitis seperti ini, juga akan pandangan Kise yang seolah-olah ingin mengarunginya, menculiknya, dan menyekapnya di dalam kamar, menyimpan dirinya untuk diri sendiri.

Iya, mengerikan sekali.

Maka, Kuroko pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil kakak kelasnya itu, menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang salah padanya atau tingkah polahnya memang seperti oom oom _pedofil_ seperti itu.

"Ano, apakah ada sesuatu pada wajahku, _senpai_?"

Kise mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak kaget.

 _Ya, ada keindahan abadi di wajahmu, Kuroko Tetsuya_.

"E-eh, tidak ada apapun, ssu!" balas Kise dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam,

" _Senpai_? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah.." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi kakak kelasnya itu. Kise yang tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa karena semuanya terasa sangat mendadak hanya bisa diam menahan nafasnya gugup. Ah, posisinya ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

Kuroko sendiri mendapati bahwa tubuh Kise tidak terlalu panas, temperaturnya jelas normal. Tidak mengalami kenaikan maupun penurunan. Tapi wajah merahnya itu benar-benar membuat Kuroko merasa tak tenang.

Kali ini ia benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan semua soal yang ada, jadi kejadian seperti hari kemarin tak akan terulang lagi. Tidak perlu khawatir, Kuroko adalah orang yang belajar dari pengalaman, bukan seperti seseorang di sini yang seolah tak mengenal kata jera dan terus terjatuh di lubang yang sama.

" _Senpai_ , apakah aku harus meminta guru pengawas membawamu ke ruang kesehatan?" tawar Kuroko, ah, betapa perhatiannya adik kelas yang satu ini.

Kise meneguk air ludahnya gugup, "Ti-tidak perlu, ssu. Terimakasih..."

Kedua alis Kuroko yang sempat bertaut kini tampak sudah kembali normal, siswa yang biasanya keras kepala itu tampak menyerah dan menuruti perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Lagipula, memaksakan kehendak pada orang yang baru dikenal itu bukanlah hal yang baik, bukan?

Pasangan siswa itu kini tampak kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Kuroko tampak asik mengecek kembali semua jawabannya, sementara Kise tengah berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sempat bergejolak tak karuan tadi.

Matanya lagi-lagi tak bisa beralih dari makhluk putih pucat bersurai biru yang duduk manis di sampingnya itu, setiap gerak-geriknya begitu indah di mata Kise. Rusuknya yang naik dan turun perlahan setiap ia menghirup maupun menghela nafas tak lepas dari perhatian Kise. Surai yang bergoyang pelan setiap kali angin yang berhembus pelan masuk melalui jendela terbuka yang ada di dekat keduanya juga tak luput dari pengawasan mata dengan bulu mata lentik tersebut.

Ah, semuanya benar-benar diperhatikan oleh Kise yang entah bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis ini.

" _Senpai_ , sungguh, jika kau punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan padaku, sampaikan saja. Jangan menatapku tanpa berkedip seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut, _senpai._ "

"E-eh.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa, ssu.."

"Benar?" Kuroko kembali bertanya untuk memastikan, Kise hanya mengangguk canggung. Ah, ia tak pernah jadi sepayah ini dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, tatapan pemuda ini benar-benar menghipnotis dirinya.

"Kalian yang di belakang sana! Jangan mengobrol! Kerjakan ulangan kalian dengan tenang!" tegur guru pengawas mereka sembari memukul meja beberapa kali, seisi kelas juga jadi ikut-ikutan menghakimi keduanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Entah karena mereka berdua memang berisik, karena pengawas jadi memukul-mukul meja karena mereka, atau justru karena mereka iri pada Kuroko yang bisa bicara dan duduk sedekat itu dengan sang model muda yang tengah naik pamor tersebut.

Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Karena teguran keras dari guru pengawas mereka itu, Kise pun buru-buru kembali berfokus pada soal ulangannya, begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang tampaknya akan segera berdiri dan mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya.

Panik, Kise pun juga turut mulai mengemaskan barang-barangnya, ia ingin keluar bersama dengan adik kelas manisnya itu, apalagi ia belum mengembalikan pensil milik Kuroko—sebenarnya ia ingin menyimpannya saja, sih.

Kuroko sudah berjalan keluar kelas, Kise pun dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju meja guru dan meletakkan lembar jawab dan soal miliknya di sana.

"Ku-Kurokocchi!"

Pemuda bersurai sebiru langit musim panas itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Kurokocchi?"

Kise menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah, "I-ini pensilmu, ssu.. Terimakasih.."

Menerimanya, Kuroko hanya megangguk dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Baru saja ia akan kembali melangkah, Kise kembali menghentikannya, "Tunggu,"

"Ada apa lagi, _senpai_?"

Meneguk ludah, Kise menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "Ayo berkencan denganku, ssu!"

"Eh?"

"Erm, itu, maksudnya, aku, itu, err..." Kise seolah disulap menjadi orang gagap, Kuroko tampak semakin bingung.

Kise? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi canggung begini? Kemana dirimu yang biasanya?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama, ssu! Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah meminjamkan pensil padaku!" seru Kise sembari tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Ah, selamat datang kembali, Kise Ryouta- _kun_.

Baru saja Kuroko akan menjawab ajakan Kise itu, seseorang menarik lengan Kuroko kuat dari belakang, "Tidak bisa, aku dan Kuroko akan makan bersama di Majiba."

"Hah? Kagamicchi!? Apa yang kau lakukan, ssu?"

"Benar begitu, kan, Kuroko?" Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, birunya lautan bertemu dengan merahnya batu ruby. "A-ah.. Iya, aku memang akan pergi bersama Kagami- _senpai_ sepulang sekolah nanti.."

Dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan Kagami menatap Kise, "Nah, kau dengarkan?"

Kise tak terima, ia tak akan menyerahkan cintanya begitu saja pada pemuda aneh dengan alis bercabang yang satu ini, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera memeluk lengan Kuroko erat, "Tidak bisa, ssu! Pokoknya Kurokocchi harus pergi bersamaku!"

"Hah!? Apa yang kau bicarakan, pirang!? Tentu saja dia akan pergi denganku karena aku yang mengajaknya pertama kali!"

Keduanya mulai adu argumen, saling memperebutkan pemuda manis berkulit pucat tersebut. Kuroko hanya diam, atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Ia biarkan tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh keduanya, sakit memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tenaganya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan dua _senpai_ nya yang memang atlet basket ini.

"Kurokocchi akan kencan denganku, ssu!"

"Tidak, dia akan pergi denganku!"

"Denganku, ssu!"

"Tentu saja denganku!"

Pertegkaran keduanya mulai jadi tontonan umum, semua memperhatikan dua pemuda yang tengah berebut orang yang uhuk mereka sukai itu. Kuroko tampaknya mulai merasa tak nyaman, selain karena jadi tontonan siswa lain, tapi juga karena sekelompok fans Kise memandangnya tak senang sembari merapalkan kata-kata yang entah maknanya—mungkin saja mantra berbahaya yang bisa mengutuk dirinya dan keturunannya kelak.

Tak terima ia akan dikutuk, Kuroko pun segera buka suara untuk menghentikan keributan ini,

"Ano..."

Kise dan Kagami secara bersamaan menoleh, "Um, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi bersama saja?"

Hening terjadi seketika, tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Kise dan Kagami terdiam memikirkan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Kuroko, tidak buruk, tapi juga bukan berarti mereka bisa menerimanya begitu saja. "Bagaimana, _senpai_?"

Kedua pemuda itu jelas akan menolak tapi, "Kalau tidak mau, biar aku pulang saja. Karena, besok masih ada ulangankan?"

Nah, mendengar hal itu, mau tak mau, kedua pejuang cinta itu pun mengalah dan mengikuti dengan patuh. "Baiklah..."

Maka, ketiga siswa yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan ulangan itu pun sepakat untuk pergi bersama. Nah, kalau akur begini kan lebih baik. Bukan begitu?

* * *

 **A/N** : Oke, aku tidak tau apa yang ku tulis, tapi entah bagaimana aku berhasil menyelesaikannya ditengah-tengah masalah yang sedang aku hadapi di RL. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian, aku mencintai kalian semua :D Kritik dan sarannya terus aku tunggu, terimakasih banyak~ Tolong terus dukung aku :)


	4. Tonari no Aomine Daiki

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

Kagami dan Kise memandangi papan pengumuman dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam, keduanya tampak seolah sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Alasan mereka seperti ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena mereka tidak lagi duduk di sebelah sang adik kelas tercinta.

Yah, tentu saja mereka tidak akan bisa sebangku lagi dengan Kuroko, karena pihak tata usaha sekolah mereka amat sangat rajin mengacak posisi duduk para siswa setiap harinya.

Hm, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk pihak tata usaha SMA Pelangi ini.

Ketika keduanya sudah mencapai titik terendah dalam hidup mereka, tiba-tiba salah satu dari kedua pemuda yang putus ada itu teringat akan sesuatu, "Hei, apakah kau sudah melihat Kurokocchi hari ini, ssu?"

Kagami menoleh, benar juga, batang hidung anak itu belum kelihatan hari ini. "Eh, kau benar, aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

Mereka sempat berpikir bahwa Kuroko kembali menyatu dengan layar seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan karena hawa keberadaannya yang super duper tipis, tapi sayang sekali bukan seperti itu, pemuda manis yang sempat membuat mereka berdua bertengkar itu memang benar-benar tidak datang hari itu. Tidak atau belum?

"Tidak biasanya dia datang siang," ujar Kagami sembari memperhatikan sekeliling, berharap anak itu sebenarnya sudah datang tapi nyelip entah di celah mana.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi sakit? Tertabrak mobil saat akan ke sekolah? Jatuh ke lubang dan tidak bisa keluar? Atau yang paling buruk dia diculik orang, ssu!?"

Sebuah jitakan kuat menghampiri kepala Kise yang tertutupi ribuan helai pirang yang lembut, membuat sang pemilik bulu mata paling lentik di sekolah itu meraung kesakitan.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi!" ujar Kagami dengan tangan terkepal, "Tapi, Kurokocchi itu sangat manis, ssu.. Jadi, kurasa bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau ada satu dua pereman yang tertarik padanya dan membawanya lari.."

Kagami diam, kalau dipikir-pikir, yang dikatakan Kise barusan ada benarnya juga, _feromon_ Kuroko kan menyebar dengan bebas ke sana ke mari, membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Po-pokoknya kita tidak boleh berpikiran yang buruk-buruk dulu! Kita harus _positive thingking_ , Kise! Kuroko mungkin hanya terlambat saja, ya, dia hanya terlambat!" seru Kagami berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri,

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku sangat khawatir padanya, ssu.."

"Bodoh, kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu! Pikirkan saja ulanganmu nanti, Kise!"

Ooh, Kagami, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bijak seperti ini.

Baru saja Kise akan kembali protes, bel berbunyi nyaring, tanda semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan segera bersiap untuk mengerjakan mata pelajaran yang diulangankan hari itu di meja mereka masing-masing.

Dan tentu saja, Kuroko Tetsuya belum juga datang.

Maka, dengan berat hati pun Kagami dan Kise berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing yang kebetulan beda lantai tanpa memikirkan adik kelas manis mereka itu.

* * *

Beberapa waktu berlalu, seorang pemuda bersurai biru berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sembari menggenggam erat tasnya. Derap kakinya terdengar menyebar ke seluruh ruangan karena di koridor hanya ada dia seorang. Ulangan sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu dan ia baru saja tiba di sekolah 5 menit yang lalu.

Ah, hari itu memang hari buruknya.

Berlari terlalu kencang, ia pun berakhir dengan menabrak seorang siswa berkulit _tan_ yang muncul entah dari mana.

"U-uh... ma-maafkan aku..." ujarnya sambil beberapa kali membungkukkan badan,

"Ceh, lain kali hati-hati dong!" gerutu anak itu sembari berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas yang Kuroko tuju.

Setelah siswa yang ia tabrak itu berlalu, Kuroko pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas tempat ia akan mengerjakan ulangan. "Permisi, aku Kuroko Tetsuya, maaf aku terlambat.." ucap Kuroko dengan kepala tertunduk ketika memasuki kelas.

Sang pengawas mempersilahkannya masuk—walau sempat kaget karena ia berpikir yang membuka pintu adalah hantu atau semacamnya. Maka, dengan perasaan lega, Kuroko pun segera mengambil kotak pensilnya dan segera duduk mengerjakan soal.

Bangku disamping kanannya kosong tak berpenghuni, sepertinya ada siswa yang lebih terlambat darinya, pikir Kuroko sembari memperhatikan bangku itu.

 _Ah, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu_ , batin Kuroko sembari menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tangannya kini bergerak menggoreskan mata pensilnya pada lembar jawab miliknya, menyusun huruf-huruf yang terkandung dalam namanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah selesai mengisi kolom identitas, Kuroko pun beralih pada lembar soal untuk mulai mengerjakan ulangan Ekonomi Rumah Tangga miliknya itu. Namun, baru saja Kuroko akan membaca soal nomor 1, pintu kelasnya kembali terbuka dan muncullah seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit _tan_ yang rasanya tak asing baginya.

Oh, benar juga, dia orang yang tadi Kuroko tabrak di lorong.

Tunggu dulu, dia juga akan mengerjakan ulangannya di sini? Eh? Satu-satunya bangku yang kosong hanya bangku yang ada di sampingnya, itu artinya... dia akan duduk bersama Kuroko!?

Kuroko tampak tak senang akan hal itu, rasa takut dan canggung seketika bergelayut pada dirinya. Ah, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa Kuroko harus duduk dengan orang ini? Apakah ada benang merah atau semacamnya yang menghubungkan mereka?

Siswa yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki itu tampak berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan malas, seolah dari awal ia memang sudah tak ada niat untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah ditulis dengan sepenuh hati oleh guru mereka.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti kala ia mengetahui bahwa seorang pemuda bersurai biru nan mungil duduk diam tepat di samping bangku yang akan ia tempati, dalam sekejap Aomine langsung mengenali anak itu, ya, dialah siswa yang menabraknya pagi.

"Oh, kau kan.." Kuroko buru-buru menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajanya.

Aomine tersenyum miring melihat hal itu, "Sepertinya teman sebangkuku hari ini lumayan menarik,"

Duduk di banngkunya, Aomine langsung mengisi bagian identitas diri dengan pensil yang ia tarik keluar dari saku celananya, sepertinya ia meletakkan semua alat tulisnya di sana karena kedua sakunya tampak penuh.

Kuroko mengerjakan soal demi soal dengan perasaan takut, jujur saja, kakak kelas yang duduk di sampingnya ini punya hawa pereman yang sangat mengerikan. Lihat saja tubuh besarnya itu, lengan penuh otot yang pasti tak ia dapat secara cuma-cuma—menghajar adik kelas yang unyu-unyu misalnya?—dengan tangannya itu, Kuroko yakin tulang-tulangnya akan dapat diremukkan dengan mudah olehnya jika ia berani macam-macam atau membuat kakak kelasnya itu tak senang.

Ah, ia harus hati-hati. Jaga sikap demi nyawamu, Kuroko.

Maka, Kuroko pun mencoba membalik lembar soal tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, berusaha mengurangi gerak-gerak yang tidak perlu agar teman sebangkunya itu tak merasa terganggung sedikit pun. Tapi diluar dugaan, Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya itu justru sangat tenang dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Oh, apakah Kuroko berhasil menjaga suasana hati _senpai_ nya itu tetap tenang?

Penasaran, Kuroko pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

"Eh?"

Apa yang Kuroko lihat di sampingnya adalah hal yang sangat tak terbayangkan oleh dirinya sebelumnya. Tidur, ya, Aomine tertidur di sana tanpa menjawab satu soal pun dan hanya mengisi bagian identitas dirinya saja. Hei, kau tidak bercanda, kan?

Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur dengan tenang seperti itu ketika Kuroko berusaha menyelesaikan soal-soal yang ada dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ada. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja rasa kesal ia rasakan di dalam benaknya—walau wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan hal itu, sih—bergejolak hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Ah, tenang Kuroko, masa emosimu tersulut hanya karena hal kecil semacam ini. Mungkin, mungkin kakak kelasmu itu hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat sejenak, hm, ya, pasti begitu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri entah untuk apa, Kuroko pun kembali mengerjakan semua soal yang ada dengan tenang untuk menghindari kecerobohan alaminya dalam salah membaca soal dan memilih jawaban. Karena memilih jawaban tidaklah semudah membalikkan tangan, semua harus dilakukan secara hati-hati dan dipikirkan secara matang.

Seperti halnya memilih jodoh untuk jadi pendamping hidup di masa depan nanti.

Kuroko dan pikiran positinya tentang sang _senpai_ yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya itu terus melaju bersama tanpa hambatan, tapi semua itu berubah ketika waktu yang tersisa hanya 50 menit dan Aomine Daiki masih asik berkelana di dunia mimpi.

Sang guru pengawas yang sepertinya tahu kalau muridnya itu sejak tadi tidur langsung meminta Kuroko untuk membangunkan anak itu. Takut, Kuroko sempat enggan untuk melakukannya, tetapi... mau tak mau ia harus membangunkannya agar tak dapat masalah dengan sang guru nantinya.

Kuroko tak berani memanggil namanya, anak itu hanya berani menggoyangkan tubuh besar itu pelan beberapa kali. Namun, karena Aomine tak kunjung membuka matanya, Kuroko pun mau tak mau mulai menyerukan namnya pelan agar peserta ulangan yang lain tidak terganggu oleh suaranya.

"Aomine- _senpai_... Aomine- _senpai_ , bangunlah," bisik Kuroko pada Aomine,

Masih tak ada respon, Kuroko kembali memanggil namanya, kali ini tiga kali. Namun, masih saja ia tak dapat respon sesuai harapannya. Mulai kesal, Kuroko pun mengguncang tubuh Aomine lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan terus menyerukan nama kakak kelasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan menangkap lengan Kuroko, menggenggamnya dengan erat, Kuroko jelas kaget, terlebih lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa yang menangkap tangannya itu adalah Aomine Daiki, kakak kelas yang sedang berusaha ia bangunkan itu.

Ah, gawat. Bagaimana ini? Dia bangun.

Eh, tunggu dulu, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Ya, memang bagus, tapi entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk menghampirinya, kira-kira apa, ya?

Kuroko meneguk air ludah gugup, Aomine menatapnya sejenak.

"A-ada apa, _sen—_ "

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kuroko menjadi lebih dekat dengan dirinya dan mengecup pipi putih pucat anak itu lembut.

Kuroko mematung, ia hanya diam karena perasaan _shock_ yang menyengatnya hingga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aomine melepaskan kecupan itu bersamaan dengan lengannya sembari menyeringai lebar, pemuda itu kemudian berbisik pada telinga Kuroko, "Hee, kau manis juga."

Sengatan listrik kembali menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Kuroko ketika kalimat itu diterima oleh gendang telinganya.

Eh? Eh? Apa-apaan yang barusan itu? Hei, bukankah itu termasuk ke dalam kategori pelecehan seksual? Seseorang harus melapor! Siapa saja!

Tapi, tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang melihat kejadian barusan. Para siswa? Tidak, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan soal mereka. Guru pengawas? Entahlah, sepertinya ia tak begitu niat mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pengawas.

Ah, sial untukmu, Kuroko. Tak ada satu pun saksi mata di kelas ini.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar kencang bagai genderang perang, Kuroko buru-buru mengerjakan soal ulangannya. Ia benar-benar berusaha menghindari segala kontak dengan Aomine yang sesekali menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Kuroko merasa jika mata mereka bertemu sesuatu akan kembali menimpanya.

Kuroko terus menundukkan kepalanya bahkan hingga waktu yang disediakan untuk mengerjakan ulangan habis.

Setelah mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya, Kuroko segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki, tidak ingin lagi. Oh, mungkin setelah ini ia harus menyerahkan permintaan untuk pindah sekolah pada wali kelasnya. Ya, ia harus pindah dari sekolah ini atau ia akan terus bertemu dengan kakak kelas berkulit _tan_ yang mesum itu.

"Oi! Kuroko Tetsuya!" suara itu terdengar nyaring mengoyak gendang telinga Kuroko, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja tertahan sehingga larinya terhenti. Detik berikutnya, Kuroko dapat merasakan seseorang berdiri di dekatnya, sangat dekat, sangat dekat, saking dekatnya Kuroko dapat mencium aroma parfum milik itu menguar di udara.

"Oi, oi, kenapa kau terlihat begitu ketakutan seperti itu, heh?"

Ya, tentu saja ia berperilaku seperti ini! Siapa yang tidak takut coba, tiba-tiba dicium oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal, orang yang bahkan baru kali itu kau temui. Katakan, siapa yang tidak takut?!

"Um.. a-ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Kuroko yang entah bagaimana wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti saat ini.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, "Begini, aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi, itu hanya bercanda, aku minta maaf."

Kuroko diam, ia berusaha menganalisa wajah kakak kelasnya itu, apakah ia benar-benar minta maaf?

"Um..?"

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, saat itu aku masih setengah tidur, jadi.. yaah.. begitulah.."

Oh, dia masih setengah tidur saat itu, oh, begitu..

"Ba-baik, tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Ka-kau tidak perlu minta maaf lagi," Kuroko masih saja tak berani menatap wajah Aomine, ia memalingkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah girang, Kuroko mengangguk canggung.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak sangat lega dan senang, ia bersorak nyaring tepat setelah Kuroko mengangguk. "Oh, syukurlah, ku pikir kau akan langsung pindah sekolah atau mengutukku karena hal ini,"

Yah, Kuroko sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, kok.

"Oh, benar juga, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu sesuatu?" tawar Aomine,

"E-eh? Ooh.. tidak perlu.." tolak Kuroko, sungguh ia masih tak nyaman berada di dekat kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Ooh, ayolah, jangan sungkan seperti itu! Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu sesuatu, Tetsu!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kuroko, Aomine langsung saja merangkul Kuroko dan menyeretnya pergi, ikut bersamanya.

Kuroko yang memiliki tubuh kecil dan tentunya tenaga yang kecil pula akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Ah, semoga saja setelah ini ia bisa pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

* * *

Kise dan Kagami berlari-lari menuju kelas Kuroko, mereka langsung mecekoki siapa saja yang ada di sana dengan pertanyaan, "Apakah kau melihat Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Oh, tadi dia pergi dengan Aomine Daiki- _senpai_ ," jawab salah satu siswa yang masih asik mengobrol di sana.

"Eh? Dengan Aominecchi!?" seru Kise kaget,

"Apakah kau tahu kemana mereka berdua pergi?" tanya Kagami, anak itu menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua," sahut temannya yang lain,

"Sesuatu seperti apa maksudmu?"

Anak itu sempat tampak enggan mengatakannya, tapi akhirnya ia buka mulut juga, "Tadi.. secara tidak sengaja aku melihat Aomine- _senpai_ mengecup pipi Kuroko - _kun_..."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, detik selanjutnya barulah mereka bereaksi dengan teriakan nyaring. "Me-mengecup katamu, ssu!?"

"Iya.. mengecup.."

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya, "Sialan kau, Aomine!"

"Kagamicchi! Ayo kita cari Aominecchi, ssu! Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin sekali memukul wajah mesumnya itu!" ajak Kise.

"Ou! Ayo kita hajar dia!"

Kedua siswa itu segera berlari meninggalkan sekolah untuk mencari sosok tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu untuk menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Keduanya tampak begitu tak senang hingga wajah mereka terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ah, mungkinkah ini yang namanya terbakar api kecemburuan?

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo. Untuk chapter ini entah bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Terimakasih banyak atas segala dukungan kalian, aku mencintai kalian semua :D Terus dukung aku dan berikan kritik dan saran agar fanfiksi ini bisa lebih menghibur. Terimakasih banyak :D


	5. Tonari no Murasakibara Atsushi

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

Jujur saja, Kuroko rasanya tak ingin masuk sekolah hari itu.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan hati berat dan enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Trauma, ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemari. Bayangkan saja, tiba-tiba saja kau dikecup seseorang yang baru kau temui hari itu. Hii, mengerikan.

Memang, sih, si pelaku sudah meminta maaf dan bilang kalau itu hanyalah bercanda, kecelakaan karena ia masih setengah tidur dan tidak sadar, bahkan, orang itu juga mentraktirnya minum _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya di Majiba. Tapi, tetap saja Kuroko tak bisa tenang walau sudah membasuh pipinya tanah, debu, sabun, dan air 7 kali, bahkan mandi kembang tujuh rupa tujuh warna pun tak sanggup membuat jantungnya itu kembali tenang.

Ah, Kuroko tenanglah, selama kau tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu hari ini, kejadian semacam itu tak akan terjadi lagi.

Ternyata, ada hal yang bisa membuatnya lebih tak nyaman daripada Kise yang senang menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Tapi, bukan berarti Kuroko lebih senang dicolek-colek oleh Kise, ya. Memangnya dia sabun colek apa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kuroko menghela nafas, bimbang masih menghantuinya. Apakah masuk sekolah hari itu memang pilihan yang benar?

"Oi, Kuroko!" panggilan itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan siswa yang tengah dilema tersebut. "Kagami- _senpai_.. Selamat pagi,"

Kagami tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengacak surai biru Kuroko gemas, "Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di sini?"

Kuroko diam, "Um, itu.."

"Kau sakit?" Kagami menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kuroko, "Tidak panas,"

Tentu saja, Kuroko kan memang tidak sedang sakit, Kagami.

" _Come on_ , Kuroko. Kau bisa terlambat kalau terus berdiri di sini," Kagami langsung menggandeng lengan Kuroko, menyeretnya masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan mudahnya.

"Kagami- _senpai_ , tolong lepaskan, aku bisa jalan sendiri.." pinta Kuroko

"Tidak apa-apa, seperti ini saja, OK?" Kagami merangkul lengan Kuroko lebih erat, "Ah.. Baiklah, Kagami- _senpai_.." Kuroko pun akhirnya menyerah.

Keduanya pun berjalan memasuki sekolah seperti itu, bahkan hingga sampai ke rak sepatu di dalam bangunan SMA Pelangi itu. Hm, pagi yang baik untukmu, ya, Kagami?

Hangat masih terasa pada telapak tangan Kagami, pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya ketika sadar kalau ternyata Kuroko itu hangat sekali.

 _Padahal ku pikir tangannya itu dingin..._

"Kagami- _senpai_?" Kuroko memandangi wajah Kagami yang memerah, ia curiga, jangan-jangan malah kakak kelasnya ini yang sakit.

"O-oh.. tidak apa-apa.." Kagami menutup loker sepatunya dan segera mengenakan _uwabaki_ nya.

Dari pintu masuk, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri, "KUROKOCCHI!" serunya girang sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Kise- _senpai_ , selamat pa—" sebuah pelukan erat membungkam mulut kecilnya, nafasnya tertahan.

"Kurokocchi, apakah Aominecchi menyakitimu? Apakah ia melukaimu, ssu? Katakan padaku, Kurokocchi!" Kise menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dengan pipi putih Kuroko.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, ya, Kise. Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Tetsu," seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ kali ini muncul di dekat mereka, berjalan menuju loker sepatu dengan santainya.

Kise melepakan pelukannya pada Kuroko, menatap pemuda itu—Aomine dengan tatapan tak senang, "Apa?"

Kise berpaling, ia saat ini sedang sangat-sangat kesal dengan pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki ini. Pemuda pirang itu lantas berjalan membuntuti Kagami yang sudah langsung menyeret Kuroko menjauhi Aomine—takut Kuroko akan dilecehkan lagi oleh Aomine.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju papan pengumuman—seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia—untuk mengecek kemana mereka akan dikirim oleh pihak TU hari ini.

Bahasa Jepang untuk anak kelas sepuluh, Ekonomi Rumah Tangga untuk anak kelas sebelas, dan Matematika untuk anak kelas dua belas. Hari ini pun tak ada jadwal yang sama seperti pada hari pertama dan sepertinya akan jadi hari yang berat bagi kelas dua belas.

Kuroko cukup tenang karena hari ini mata ulangannya adalah Bahasa Jepang, yah, nilainya cukup baik pada bidang yang satu ini.

"Oh, kau akan duduk dengan Murasakibaracchi hari ini," Kise menunjuk nama Kuroko yang berada pada denah tempat duduk ruang 1.

Murasakibara Atshushi, kelas XI IPS-1, merupakan siswa paling tinggi se-SMA Pelangi mengingat tingginya tembus 210 cm. Ia juga anggota tim inti dari klub basket SMA mereka, maka tak heran jika Kise dan Kagami mengenal orang ini.

Kuroko menatap papan pengumuman itu tanpa bersuara. Ia membayangkan betapa besarnya kakak kelasnya itu. 210 cm, selisihnya terlalu jauh dengan dirinya. Ah, pasti akan terlihat aneh jika mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja merangkul leher Kuroko dari belakang, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu anak itu.

"Eeh, aku tidak sekelas dengan Tetsu, membosankan.." keluhnya,

"Aomine! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kagami, "Hah? Seperti yang kau lihat, bukan?"

Kagami dan Kise bergerak cepat menjauhkan Aomine dari adik kelas kesayangan mereka itu, tak rela rasanya melihat Aomine sok akrab dengan Kuroko seperti itu.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko!"

"Benar, ssu! Nanti Kurokocchi ketularan Aomine, jadi redup juga, ssu!"

"Hah!? Kau bilang apa barusan, Kise!?" baru saja Aomine akan melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Kise, tangannya tanpa sengaja mengenai seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak—oh, kau rupanya, Murasakibara."

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi berdiri di sana sembari melahap _maiubo_ rasa keju, "Are, Minechin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Dia... Murasakibara Atshushi..._

Kuroko memandang Murasakibara tanpa berkedip, kepalanya terangkat tinggi hanya untuk melihat wajah kakak kelasnya itu. "Hm? Apa?"

Kaget, Kuroko buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Hei, hei, Murasakibaracchi, dia yang akan duduk denganmu hari ini, ssu. Enak, ya, aku harap kita bisa tukaran tempat duduk, ssu! Biar aku yang duduk di samping Kurokocchi!" Kise berkata sembari memajukan bibirnya lima centimeter.

Mengetahui bahwa pemuda manis bersurai biru mirip warna kemasan _bubble gum_ yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya itu akan menjadi adik kelas yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Murasakibara gantian menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kuroko dengan jelas.

Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu terkikik, "Hah, aku akan duduk dengan si cebol ini?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil cebol, _senpai_?" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya,

"Tentu saja kau, bukan?" sebuah sentilan pelan menyapa dahi Kuroko ramah, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tak terlalu kuat tapi tetap berbekas di sana. Kise, Kagami, dan pastinya Aomine langsung menghardik Murasakibara yang berani-beraninya melakukan tindak kekerasan pada adik kelas kesayangan mereka itu, tapi sang pelaku hanya diam sembari terus melahap _maiubo_ nya.

"Sampai nanti, ya, cebol." Murasakibara berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko dan kawan-kawannya yang lain begitu saja, Kuroko tampak memandangi kepergian Murasakibara sembari terus memegang dahinya.

"Ku-Kuroko, kau tidak apa?" tanya Kagami cemas,

"Apakah sesakit itu, Tetsu?" Aomine mengangkat juntaian poni Kuroko untuk melihat bagian yang disentil Murasakibara barusan.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Aomine, "Tidak begitu sakit, _senpai._ Hanya saja, aku sedikit kesal karena disebut cebol olehnya.."—walaupun memang benar cebol, sih.

"Nah, Kurokocchi, bisakah kau mengatakannya tanpa wajah datar _deadpan_ mu itu agar lebih meyakinan, ssu?" tanya Kise.

Kagami menghela nafas, "Maa, sudah, jangan kau pikirkan hal itu Kuroko," pemuda itu mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko sayang, menyenangkan hati adik kelasnya itu.

"Um.. Terimakasih... Kagami- _senpai_.." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, melihat hal itu Kagami langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bagai apel yang siap petik.

Aomine terkikik melihat wajah Kagami, "Oi, oi, kau kenapa, Kagami? Sakit, heh?"

"Berisik! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" pemuda dengan surai perpaduan merah dan hitam itu segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasya di ujung lorong itu.

Kise dan Aomine mengikuti dari belakang, karena kebetulan kelas mereka berdekatan. "Syuu, syuu, Kagamicchi malu-malu, ssu!"

"Berisik!" balas Kagami.

Kuroko memandangi ketiga _senpai_ nya itu sembari tersenyum tipis, rasanya sejak mengenal ketiga orang itu harinya jadi _sedikit_ lebih meriah. Tapi, sejak mengenal mereka juga rasanya Kuroko mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Ogiwara—yaah, ruangan mereka selalu berbeda, _sih_.

Surai birunya bergoyang pelan ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, sekarang ia harus segera pergi ke ruang 1 karena bel akan segera berbunyi.

* * *

Murasakibara memandang Kuroko seolah mengejek, Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tak tersulut emosi.

"Hee, semakin aku perhatikan kau ternyata memang kecil sekali, ya. Saking kecilnya, aku bisa menggenggam kepalamu seperti bola basket," jemari Murasakibara mencengkram kepala Kuroko,

"Tolong hentikan, Murasakibara- _senpai_. Kepalaku bukan mainan," Kuroko menepis tangan kakak kelasnya itu dari kepalanya.

Murasakibara mendecih, "Membosankan,"

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menghiburmu, _senpai_. Tapi, aku ada di sini memang bukan untuk menghiburmu tapi untuk mengerjakan ulangan."

"Haah, kau ini berisik sekali, sampai- sampai aku ingin membungkam mulutmu itu," ia mengatakannya sembari mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah Kuroko, perasaan takut langsung merasuki pemuda mungil itu—entah mengapa—mungkin, ini karena hawa yang dikeluarkan kakak kelasnya ini sangat mengerikan.

Pergerakan Murasakibara terhenti ketika guru pengawas kelas mereka sudah mulai membagikan lembar soal dan jawaban. Tampaknya, pemuda itu tak ingin sampai ditegur oleh sang guru pengawas karena pasti akan sangat menyusahkan jika harus berakhir di ruang guru.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, kini ia bisa mengerjakan ulangannya dengan tenang—mungkin.

Seperti biasa dan seolah sudah jadi kebiasaan, kom identitas terleih dahululah yang diisi oleh para siswa. Menuliskan nama, kelas, nomor peserta, mata pelajaran, tak lupa paket seolah sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari murid-murid SMA Pelangi sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Lembar soal mulai digenggam, butir demi butir soal dibaca dengan teliti agar nantinya tak salah pilih jawaban. Semua huruf yang merangkai kata hingga jadi kalimat pada tiap soal dicermati baik-baik agar tak jatuh pada soal jebakan yang mungkin saja ikut meramaikan ulangan pada hari itu.

Kuroko mengerjakan semuanya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan hingga ia sampai pada soal nomor sepuluh. Materi yang tidak ada pada kisi-kisi soal bahasa jepang yang diberikan gurunya minggu lalu muncul pada lembar soalnya.

Terakhir kali ia mempelajari materi ini adalah ketika kelas 6 SD. Ya, itu sudah sangat lama sampai-sampai Kuroko ragu kalau ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ah, gawat, harusnya ia juga mengulang semua pelajaran yang pernah ia terima. Atau setidaknya mengulang sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya agar tidak lupa.

Tangan Kuroko membalik lembar soal yang kini ia genggam, berniat untuk melewati soal nomor sepuluh itu agar tak membuang banyak waktu. Tapi sayangnya ada sekitar 5 soal yang serupa dengan soal nomor sepuluh itu. Nah, sepertinya sudah dipastikan kalau Kuroko akan kehilangan 5 soal yang pasti akan sangat berpengaruh pada nilainya nanti.

Ah, Kuroko benar-benar putus asa saat ini.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kuroko pun berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal yang lain. Ia tak bisa membiarkan sisa dua puluh soal yang ada sia-sia hanya karena ia sama sekali tak tahu jawaban dari nomor sepuluh hingga lima belas. Tidak, tidak, ia harus terus berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ia tak boleh membiarkan nilainya merosot lebih jauh hanya karena lima soal itu.

Maka jemarinya kembali bergerak mengisi lembar jawabannya, mengisi soal-soal lainnya yang masih menunggu dengan manis untuk dipertemukan dengan jawabannya.

Di sisi kanan, Murasakibara tampak mengerjakan ulangannya dengan lancar. Soal demi soal Ekonomi Rumah Tangga itu ia lahap tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Semua ia jawab bagai memakan keripik kentang, hap, hap, masuk ke dalam mulut satu persatu tanpa adanya jeda yang terlalu panjang. Habis dalam waktu singkat.

Kuroko terpana melihat hal itu, ia tak tau kalau kakak kelasnya ini begitu handal dalam hal masak-memasak, ia pasti sudah melakukan banyak penelitian agar bisa menjawab semua soal yang ada dengan penuh percaya diri. Apalagi, khusus untuk soal Ekonomi Rumah Tangga ini dibuat sesuai dengan selera guru yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak seperti matematika yang jawabannya sudah pasti atau Biologi yang materinya bisa dibaca pada buku cetak yang disediakan sekolah ataupun berjajar rapi pada rak di perpustakaan.

Sadar diperhatikan, Murasakibara pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Gelengan cepat Kuroko berikan untuk merespon pertanyaan pemuda tinggi itu, ia buru-buru kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang tersisa.

"Aneh," celetuk Murasakibara sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dari dalam saku celananya. "Ano, kau tidak boleh makan selama proses ulangan berlangsung, _senpai_..."

"Haah? Kau mau sok mengaturku, cebol?" Murasakibara menghadiahkan Kuroko tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi dengan sangat. Namun, Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tidak, tapi aturan yang ada memang seperti itu, _senpai_."

Murasakibara menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah selesai, aku mau makan."

"Tidak boleh,"

"Lepaskan, biarkan aku makan permenku!"

"Tidak bisa, _senpai_. Aturan ada bukan untuk dilanggar, tapi untuk dipatuhi!"

"Ah, berisik!"

Suara meja yang dipukul tiba-tiba saja terdengar, membuat seisi kelas memusatkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian ributkan, hah!? Ulangan masih berlangsung, kalian tahu itu, kan!?" tegur guru pengawas mereka di depan sana dengan suara tinggi yang memekakkan telinga setiap pendengarnya.

Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan mata yang seolah mengancam, memaksa anak itu agar tak buka mulut tentang masalah ini.

"Maafkan kami, _sensei_. Murasakibara- _senpai_ hanya mengingatkan aku agar tidak makan ketika ulangan berlangsung. Hanya itu saja," ujar Kuroko dengan tenangnya.

Murasakibara terbelalak, hey, kenapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini? Yang mau makan itu dia, kan? Kenapa anak ini malah mengorbankan dirinya? Jangan-jangan, Kuroko melakukannya untuk melindungi dirinya?

"Makan saat ulangan?" guru pengawas itu melipat kedua tangannya, "Kuroko Tetsuya, temui aku di ruang guru setelah ulangan selesai nanti, kau mengerti?" perintahnya sembari ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lurus ke arah wajah si mungil biru itu.

"Aku mengerti, _sensei_."

Suasana kelas yang sempat tegang, kembali ringan setelahnya. Siswa lainnya mulai kembali bergelut dengan soal-soal mereka, semenatara Murasakibara hanya memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Kulitnya putih pucat, mulus bagaikan porselen yang dipoles dengan sangat sempurna—atau begitulah perumpamaan yang akan digunakan orang awam—bagi Murasakibara, Kuroko terlihat seperti _marshmallow_ yang empuk dan siap dimakan. Bibir mungilnya itu mirip ceri merah yang dicelup ke dalam sirup, berkilauan. Surai birunya, bak es serut berperisa _Blue Hawaii_ , begitu juga dengan maniknya yang bulat itu, mirip kepingan _cookies_ di dalam toples, tunggu, _cookies_ apa yang warnanya biru muda?

Ah, sudah jangan dipikirkan.

Pokoknya, semakin ke sini, Murasakibara mulai sadar kalau adik kelasnya ini sangat manis jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Tak heran jika ada banyak sekali semut yang mendekatinya dan mulai menempel tak mau lepas dari si manis itu.

Mata Kuroko tampak fokus pada lembar soalnya, memperhatikan sisa lima soal yang ada dengan penuh perhatian, mencoba menemukan jawaban yang tepat dengan ingatan yang tertinggal di dalam kepalanya.

" _Shinoburedo... Iro ni de ni keri... Shinoburedo... Iro ni de ni keri..._ " gumam Kuroko pelan, Murasakibara merasa terusik, maka ia pun menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengintip lembar soal bahasa jepang milik adik kelas manisnya itu.

 _Oh,_ Ogura Hyakunin Isshu _, ya?_ Batin pemuda itu.

" _Shinoburedo iro de ni keri, waga koi wa mono ya omou, hito no tou made [1]_ ," bisik Murasakibara pada telinga Kuroko.

"Eh?" adik kelasnya menoleh dengan tatapan kaget, "Murasakibara- _senpai_ hapal _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu_?"

"Yah, begitulah.." Murasakibara memalingkan wajahnya, "Hebat sekali, _senpai_!" puji Kuroko dengan suara pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Be-berisik, sini sisa empat soalnya biar aku bantu jawab,"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Jangan menolak, biarkan aku berterimakasih,"

Kuroko diam sejenak, memperhatikan pipi Murasakibara yang dipenuhi semburat merah yang entah dari mana muncul. Mendapat bantuan jawaban dari orang lain itu jelas curang, tapi, mungkin, kali ini saja tidak apa.

"Um, terimakasih, _senpai_."

Maka, selanjutnya sisa empat soal yang ada Kuroko pecahkan dengan bantuan Murasakibara. Mulai dari melanjutkan bait puisi selanjutnya, hingga nama penyair yang membuatnya. Kuroko selalu berpikir karena ia tak berminat pada _karuta_ jadi ia tak perlu terlalu memikirkan masalah seratus puisi itu, tetapi, ternyata ia salah.

Murasakibara sendiri tampak menikmati waktunya membantu sang adik kelasnya ini. Walau sebenarnya agak terganggu karena puisi yang keluar rata-rata bertema cinta, baik itu yang tersirat maupun tersurat, tapi melalui puisi-puisi itu, ia jadi sadar kalau sebernanya ia telah jatuh hati pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan kebaikannya.

Bel berbunyi nyaring ketika Murasakibara selesai membacakan bait terakhir yang akan menjadi jawaban soal nomor lima belas. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Kuroko, ia memandang wajah Murasakibara dengan perasaan lega yang meluap.

Keduanya kini berjalan keluar kelas bersamaan, Kuroko menghela nafas panjang setelah keluarnya ia dari ruangan pengap itu. "Murasakibara- _senpai_ , terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu tadi," Kuroko kembali tersenyum pada Murasakibara.

Kakak kelasnya itu tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh mungil Kuroko merapat pada tembok, kedua yangan Murasakibara juga ikut menempel di sana, memblokir jalan keluar bagi Kuroko. Bingung, hal itu jelas tergambar pada wajah adik kelasnya itu, "Ano? Ada apa, _senpai_?"

Murasakibara membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Kuroko. Takut dilecehkan seperti kasus Aomine tempo hari, Kuroko hendak mendorong Murasakibara kuat agar ia bisa cepat lari. Tapi, niatannya itu hilang ketika Murasakibara membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya.

" _Kimi ga tame/Oshikarazarishi/Inochi sae/Nagaku mo gana to/Omoi keru kana.. [2]_ "

Wajah Murasakibara tiba-tiba saja memerah, semburat merah yang begitu tipis dan samar membuat ia tampak manis, namun Kuroko hanya diam dengan wajah _deadpan_ andalannya, tak begitu mengerti tentang puisi yang dibacakan kakak kelasnya itu, suasana pun berubah canggung.

"Murasakibara- _senpai_..?."

"A-ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru.." Murasakibara langsung saja menarik lengan Kuroko tanpa membiarkannya berkata ataupun bertanya apapun lagi.

Hanya dengan puisi itu, hanya dengan puisi itu, Murasakibara mencurahkan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi apakah Kuroko paham artinya atau tidak, ia tak peduli lagi apakah Kuroko mengerti apa maksud dari puisi itu atau tidak, Murasakibara sudah tak lagi peduli. Yang terpenting adalah ia telah mengutarakan semuanya melalui puisi karya Fujiwana no Yoshitaka itu.

Berjalan berdua menuju ruang guru sembari bergandengan tangan setelah membisikkan puisi itu pada telinganya secara langsung, kau ini memang sesuatu sekali, ya, Murasakibara- _kun_?

 _Tsukuba ne no/Mine yori otsuru/Minano-gawa/Koi zo tsumorite/Fuchi to nari nuru [3]._

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo~ Akhirnya bisa update, terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Maaf atas keterlambatannya ;-; Kalian tahu, ada banyak masalah di RL yang menghambatku. Yah, tolong terus dukung aku dan berikan kritik dan saran agar fanfiksi ini bisa lebih maju~ Terimakasih banyak :D

[1] : **40.** **But I Cannot Hide (Taira no Kanemori)**

 _ **Since I could not hide my love, people would always ask if I was pining for someone.**_

 _Shinoburedo/Iro ni ide ni keri/Waga koi wa/Mono ya omou to/Hito no tou made_  
 _忍ぶれど_ _色に出でにけり_ _わが恋は_ _物や思ふと_ _人の問ふまで_

 _Though I would hide it, in my face it still appears - my fond, secret love._ And now he questions me: "Is something bothering you?"

 **[2] : 50. For you I would have given up my life (Fujiwara no Yoshitaka)**

 _Kimi ga tame/Oshikarazarishi/Inochi sae/Nagaku mo gana to/Omoi keru kana_  
 _君がため_ _惜しからざりし_ _命さへ_ _長くもがなと_ _思ひけるかな_

 _ **For you I would have given up my life. Now together, I guard it dear.**_

 **[3] 13. Feel Love Deepen (Emperor Yozei)**

 _Tsukuba ne no/Mine yori otsuru/Minano-gawa/Koi zo tsumorite/Fuchi to nari nuru_  
 _筑波嶺の_ _峰より落つる_ _みなの川_ _恋ぞつもりて_ _淵となりぬる_

 _ **Feel the love deepen over time, like the stream widening into a river as it descends Mount Tsukuba.**_

 _From Tsukuba's peak Falling waters have become Mina's still, full flow: So my love has grown to be Like the river's quiet deeps._


	6. Tonari no Akashi Seijuurou

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

Pagi itu, Kuroko tampak seperti mayat hidup—yah, sebenarnya tidak juga hari itu saja, sih.

Wajahnya kali ini jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya, putih bersih seperti salju di musim dingin. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih, sepertinya jika ada angin kuat menghembus tubuhnya ia bisa tumbang kapan saja tanpa peringatan sedikit pun.

Karena sempoyongan, Kuroko beberapa kali menubruk barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Papan pengumuman, loker penyimpanan sepatu, bahkan orang-orang yang lewat pun ikut ia seruduk—termasuk seorang kakak kelas bersurai hijau yang membawa sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk kodok hijau bersamanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ujar Kuroko sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa, _nanodayo_. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu ku antar ke UKS?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih..."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu jangan sampai menabrak orang lain lagi,"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali melangkah menuju papan pengumuman yang ada di dekat ruang TU untuk mengecek posisi duduknya untuk mata ulangan IPA hari itu.

Mata pelajaran yang disebut IPA sendiri ini terbagi lagi menjadi 3 bidang yaitu, Fisika, Biologi, dan Kimia. Tiap bidangnya terdiri dari lima belas butir soal yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu dua jam lebih tiga puluh menit.

Kuroko menerawang, mampukah ia bertahan sampai waktu itu tiba?

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini adalah karena ia jatuh ke sungai ketika akan menolong seekor kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon. Suhu yang mulai turun karena musim gugur sudah datang menjemput membuat tubuh ringkih Kuroko dengan mudah terserang demam lengkap dengan flu.

Tangan Kuroko mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan masker yang tadi pagi ia jejalkan ke dalam tas—ia tak ingin menularkan virusnya kepada siapa pun. Setidaknya, tidak pada orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Are, Kurochin? Kau kenapa?" seorang senior bersurai ungu yang tampak asik melahap _potato chips_ menoleh dengan bingung ke arah Kuroko yang sudah mengenakan maskernya.

"Kurokocchi!? Kau sakit, ssu!?"

"Oi, oi, kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu?"

Kuroko hanya diam, bingung harus merespon yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian tenanglah, jangan membuatnya bingung." Salah seorang pemuda yang ada di antara mereka menengahi, tangannya menyampirkan sebuah jaket pada bahu adik kelasnya itu.

"O-oh.. terimakasih, Kagami- _senpai_..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini, Tetsu?" tanya yang berkulit _tan_ sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut jawaban.

"Seharusnya kau beristirhat saja di rumah, Kurokocchi.." ujar Kise.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bagaimana pun aku harus datang ke sekolah karena masih ada ulangan hari ini.." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian batuk beberapa kali.

Keempat kakak kelas yang mengelilinginya itu memandang sendu, khawatir, takut adik kelas kesayangan mereka ini kenapa-napa nantinya.

"Aku mengerti, Kuroko. Tapi, tetap saja.."

"Kurochin tidak boleh keras kepala," sahut Murasakibara sembari membuka bungkus _maiubo_ nya yang ketiga—keripik kentangnya sudah habis sejak tadi.

Kise mendelik, "Murasakicchi, bisakah kau berhenti makan untuk sebentar saja, ssu? Cobalah untuk lebih khawatir pada Kurokocchi!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kisechin. Aku jelas sangat khawatir pada Kurochin," sahut Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah camilannya itu.

 _Tapi kau tidak terlihat peduli pada Kurokocchi_ , batin Kise kesal.

Murasakibara tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kuroko dari belakang merangkul seluruh tubuhnya, menyalurkan kehangatan milik tubuhnya pada Kuroko melalui pelukan itu.

Tiga temannya lantas kaget, mereka berteriak kencang dan mulai heboh sendiri.

"Hah? Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Aku hanya menghangatkan tubuh Kurochin..."

Kuroko tampak agak terganggu akan hal itu, ia tak menyanga kalau orang yang berani memeluknya akan bertambah, tapi, karena niat kakak kelasnya ini baik, mungkin ia tak akan banyak protes—kalau saja mereka tak jadi tontonan orang banyak seperti saat ini.

"Ano.. Murasakibara- _senpai_... bisa lepaskan? Aku sudah cukup hangat..."

"Hoi, Murasakibara! Cepat lepaskan, Tetsu!" seru yang kulitnya paling gelap—Aomine, "Iya, iya," jawab Murasakibara ogah-ogahan.

Kuroko dapat kembali menghela nafas lega karena beban yang tadi bertaut pada bahunya telah menghilang.

Ketika kakak kelasnya kembali menasehatinya dengan segala macam petuah yang ada, Kuroko hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan tenang. Ia tak ingin membuat orang-orang ini terus memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, Kuroko tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir lebih dari ini—karena nantinya pasti menyusahkan.

"Jarang sekali kalian berempat berkumpul bersama, ada apa?"

Sebuah gelombang suara bariton yang menggelitik telinga terdengar, membuat para kakak kelas yang tadi sibuk menasehati Kuroko dengan berbagai macam petuah berhenti dan segera berbalik. "A-Akashi..?"

Beridirilah di sana seorang pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata bersurai merah menyala dengan manik _ruby_ yang indah, ialah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua osis SMA Pelangi yang dihormati setiap orang. Siswa paling berwibawa dan berpengaruh di sekolah.

Sempurna adalah satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Seolah tanpa cacat, siswa kelas XI IPA-1 itu selalu melakukan apapun tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Nilai sempurna pada setiap mata pelajaran, handal pula pada bidang non-akademik. Menjadi kapten klub basket sekolah mereka saja sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Akashi memang tak hanya master di bidang akademik.

Semua siswa memujanya, semua siswa ingin menjadi seperti sosoknya, semua guru pun menghormatinya—bukan hanya karena pengaruh ayahnya, tapi memang karena pribadi Akashi itu sendiri.

Ah, sungguh, tak ada yang bisa menandingi sosok Akashi Seijuurou di sekolah itu.

"Apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Akashi bertanya, maniknya bergerak memperhatikan keempat rekannya itu, menunggu jawaban langsung dari mulut mereka.

"Erm, anu, Akashicchi.. anu.." Kise mendadak gagu, Aomine hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, Kagami diam, dan Murasakibara kembali menyibukkan diri dengan camilannya.

Akashi mendelik, tampak mulai tak senang karena tak ada yang memberikannya jawaban, "Hei, aku—"

"Akashi- _senpai_?"

Manik _ruby_ itu membulat sempurna kala menemukan kepala penuh surai biru muda di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, surai biru yang tak pernah ia lupakan sejak pandangan pertama awal waktu berjumpa di perputakaan hari itu.

"Wah, bukan kah ini, Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau berdiri di sana sejak tadi? Maaf, aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu." Akashi tersenyum tipis, sengatan listrik aneh tiba-tiba saja menyengat dirinya.

Kise dan lainnya tampak kaget, Akashi mengenal Kuroko? Bagaimana bisa!?

"A-Akashicchi..? Kau mengenal Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu,

"Tentu saja, Kise. Kami sering bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah," jawab Akashi tenang.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali diam, kabar buruk baru saja terkonfirmasi. Akashi mengenal Kuroko, Kuroko mengenal Akashi, kemungkinan bahwa Akashi juga tertarik pada Kuroko seperti halnya mereka tidak mungkin mencapai angka nol. Maka, itu artinya Akashi bisa saja menjadi musuh alias rival mereka berempat untuk memperebutkan Kuroko.

Ah, kalau saingannya adalah Akashi mereka tidak akan bisa menang.

"Sepertinya, kita akan duduk bersebelahan hari ini, Kuroko. Mohon kerja samanya, ya" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menjabat tangan itu.

"Oh, kau terasa hangat sekali. Kau demam?" Akashi menarik Kuroko lebih dekat, menempelkan tangannya pada dahi anak itu.

Kagami dan yang lainnya tampak tak suka atas hal itu, mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tak ketahuan oleh Akashi dan nantinya malah membangkitkan sisi lain dari Akashi Seijuurou yang mungkin saja tak segan untuk menjadikan mereka makanan kaleng untuk dijual di warung terdekat kemudian.

"Temperatur tubuhmu naik, Kuroko. Apakah kau yakin bisa mengikuti ulangan hari ini?" tanya Akashi khawatir, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kuroko, jangan memaksakan diri, kau istirahat saja," Kagami yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali untuk bicara.

"Si alis bercabang ini benar, kalau kau memaksakan diri kau bisa makin sakit, Tetsu!" sahut Aomine, "Siapa yang kau panggil alis bercabang, huh!?"

Mengabaikan Aomine dan Kagami yang mulai bertengkar, Kise didukung Murasakibara ikut meyakinkan adik kelas mereka itu untuk menyerah dan istirahat di UKS saja.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku.." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Tapi—" Kise tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Akashi keburu memotong bagiannya.

"Kalau kau memang memaksa seperti ini maka apa boleh buat, tapi jika keadaaanmu memburuk kau akan segera ku bawa ke UKS, mengerti?"

Pemuda mungil dengan kulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk patuh, rasa pusing yang bersarang pada kepalanya membuatnya merasa semakin lemah dan kesulitan bicara. Tapi, ia tak boleh membiarkan kakak kelasnya sekalian itu sadar kalau denyutan berulang padang kepalanya membuat semua terasa berputar-putar. Bagaimana pun, Kuroko ingin ikut ulangan hari ini.

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat jawaban Kuroko, "Nah, kalian semua juga segera pergi ke kelas masing-masing, ulangan akan segera dimulai!" perintah Akashi pada keempat temannya itu.

"Bye-bye, Kurochin."

"Kuroko, jangan memaksakan diri, ya!" seru Kagami

"Tetsu, kalau kau sudah sehat aku akan mengajakmu main basket!"

"Kalau sudah tidak mampu bilang saja ke Akashicchi, ya!" Kise berteriak.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dalam diam, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat kala itu. Akashi yang sepertinya menyadari kalau kondisi pemuda manis itu semakin buruk lantas menggandeng tangan Kuroko, yang digandeng terkejut.

"E-eh?"

"Nah, ayo, kita ke kelas." Akashi langsung saja menarik tangan Kuroko, membawanya menuju ruangan tempat mereka akan bersanding berdua—mengerjakan ulangan.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu seolah tak peduli pada pandangan kaget dicampur bingung yang menyertai mereka sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri lorong dari siswa-siswa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia hanya terus membimbing adik kelasnya itu menuju ruang 4.

Keduanya kini duduk manis pada bangku masing-masing yang sudah pasti bersebelahan, Kuroko merebahkan kepalanya pada meja berbantalkan lengan sembari menunggu pengawas mereka membagikan lembar soal lengkap dengan lembar jawaban.

Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya membantu meredakan sakit kepala adik kelasnya itu dengan memijat bagian tengah atas kepalanya, "Bagaimana rasanya? Sudah lebih enakan?" tanya Akashi,

"Um.. tolong teruskan Akashi- _senpai_.. terimakasih.." gumam Kuroko yang tampaknya menikmati pijatan dari tangan Akashi itu. Dengan senang hati, Akashi pun terus memijat kepala adik kelasnya dengan penuh perhatian. Berharap sakit yang bersarang di kepalanya segera hilang, agar Akashi bisa kembali menikmati indahnya wajah Kuroko.

Sang guru pengawas akhirnya sampai pada meja mereka, ia sempat bertanya pada Akashi tentang keadaan Kuroko karena ia tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya dan sang ketua osis itu terus memijat kepala biru itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu khawatir, _sensei_. Aku akan menjaganya," jawab Akashi tak lupa tersenyum tipis agar gurunya itu tak lagi banyak tanya.

Dan benar saja, pria paruh baya itu membalas senyuman Akashi dan segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya membagikan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Akashi meraih lembar soal miliknya, memperhatikan deretan angka yang bersusun rapi di sana, "Hm, aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti, sebelum itu..." manik _ruby_ nya mendelik ke arah Kuroko yang tampak tak berdaya, jemari Akashi mengusap helaian biru muda yang berkumpul di kepala anak itu lembut, "Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah kau bisa melakukannya?" bisik Akashi.

Panas yang kini tersalur pada ujung-ujung jari Akashi membuatnya sadar bahwa adik kelasnya ini benar-benar memaksakan diri, tubuhnya tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa diajak mengerjakan soal yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Keras kepalanya sudah kelewatan, tak akan ada orang yang memaksakan dirinya hingga seperti ini hanya untuk mengikuti ulangan yang kau bahkan bisa minta susulannya nanti.

Entah adik kelasnya ini bodoh atau memang pekerja keras.

"Kuroko, hei, Kuroko, ini lembar jawabmu," Akashi menyodorkan selembar kertas itu pada Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, pemuda itu tampak sempat meringis, tapi kemudian ia segera meraih pensilnya dan mulai mengisi kolom identitas dengan tangan gemetarnya perlahan-lahan.

Akashi ikut-ikutan meringis dalam hati melihatnya, ia tak tahan melihat pemuda yang ia kasihi memaksakan diri seperti itu. Ya, sejak Akashi bertemu dengan sosok berhawa tipis ini di perpustakaan kala itu, bayangnya tak pernah lepas dari benak Akashi dan sukses membuat sang kaisar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Manik _ruby_ itu, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko yang berusaha mempertahankan agar kepalanya tak jatuh, terus berkerja keras menyelesaikan setiap soal yang ada. Selagi matanya mengawasi Kuroko, jemari Akashi bergerak mengisi kolom identitas miliknya. Setelah selesai, barulah ia mulai berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang ada di lembar soalnya.

"Tunggu sebentar di sana, Kuroko," bisik Akashi yang kini mulai sibuk bergelut dengan angka-angka di sana.

Kuroko ingin berteriak rasanya, ah, padahal tadi pagi kepalanya tidak sesakit ini, hanya sekedar temperatur tubuh yang naik, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau _berenang_ di musim gugur akan berakibat seperti ini.

Ia berjanji, tidak akan lagi nekat masuk ke dalam sungai pada saat suhu sudah turun seperti kemarin. Tidak akan lagi.

Lebih dari setengah soal sudah ia babat ketika sadar kalau dirinya kini diperhatikan secara intens oleh Akashi yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan ulangan matematikanya—luar biasa.

Bola merah yang mundar tapi juga indah itu mengikuti kemana pun ia bergerak, berkedip pun tidak, mereka benar-benar mengunci setiap pergerakan Kuroko. Seolah-olah, jika ia berkedip ataupun berpaling sedikit saja, sosok Kuroko akan menghilang.

"Ano.. Akashi- _senpai_..?" panggil Kuroko yang tampaknya mulai terganggu akan _deja vu_ yang ia rasakan ini.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, jangan pikirkan aku."

Yah, walau dibilang begitu, mana mungkin Kuroko bisa melanjutkan perkerjaannya ketika dirinya sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan seperti ini?

"Tapi, aku.."

"Oh, kau terganggu? Maafkan aku," ujar Akashi menyesal, "U-um.. tidak bukan seperti itu.." balas Kuroko,

"Lalu?"

"Itu—" rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kepalanya, pemuda itu lantas meringis hingga memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kuroko!?"

Seisi kelas tampak kaget mendengar suara Akashi yang sempat tinggi barusan, "Apa apa, Akashi- _san_?" tegur guru pengawas mereka, Akashi tidak menggubris, perhatiannya kini terpusat pada pemuda mungil yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"A-aku.. tidak apa-apa.." gumam Kuroko yang kemudian kehilangan kesadaran dan langsung tumbang ke pelukan Akashi.

" _Sensei_! Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh pingsan!" seru siswa yang duduk di belakang Akashi, belum sempat sang guru berlari menghampiri Kuroko, tubuh mungil pemuda pendiam itu kini dibawa oleh Akashi menuju UKS dengan kecepatan penuh.

Khawatir bergelayut di seluruh tubuh Akashi, mengalahkan beban yang ia bawa saat ini—tapi, dari pada dikatakan sebagai beban, tubuh Kuroko justru sangat ringan bagai sehelai bulu angsa bagi Akashi.

Panas tubuh Kuroko samar-samar dapat Akashi rasakan, ini jelas bukan demam ringan tapi sudah sangat parah, Akashi ulangi ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang memaksakan diri hingga sejauh ini.

Pintu UKS sudah di depan mata, Akashi langsung membukanya dan berteriak meminta tolong pada guru kesehatan mereka. Namun ia tak ada di sana.

Maka Akashi langsung ambil tindakan sendiri, ia letakkan tubuh Kuroko pada tempat tidur yang ada di sana, melepas sepatunya, kancing kemeja teratas, dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya. Aroma terapi dari lemari obat segera dikeluarkan kemudian dioleskan pada sapu tangan yang kemudian didekatkan pada hidung Kuroko.

Selang beberapa menit, Kuroko tak kunjung memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan siuman. Akashi mulai khawatir, tapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan tak panik, ia terus duduk di dekat pembaringan Kuroko, mengawasinya dari sana. Menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia bisa melihat kembali kelereng biru muda yang indah itu.

Waktu mengalir begitu cepat, ulangan sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Akashi masih duduk di samping Kuroko menunggu ia siuman dengan sabar. Tangannya sesekali mendekatkan sapu tangan dengan aroma menyenangat itu ke hidung Kuroko, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut, memainkan helai demi helai rambutnya yang menguarkan aroma vanili tiap kali di sentuh.

Kelopak mata Kuroko tiba-tiba saja bergerak, sepasang bola biru bak langit di musim panas lalu terlihat sayu, "Aku.. dimana..?" adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"UKS, kau pingsan saat ulangan berlangsung," jawab Akashi menutupi kegembiraan yang meluap-luap dari dalam dirinya.

Kuroko menunduk, seolah menyesal karena sampai merepotkan Akashi seperti ini.

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. Ini minumlah dulu," Akashi menyodorkan segelas air putih bersama sekeping obat pada Kuroko—sepertinya obat penurun panas.

"Terimakasih.." jawab Kuroko pelan, ia segera menelan obat itu dan meneguk air yang ada di gelas hingga habis. Gelas yang kini kosong itu Akashi letakkan di atas meja. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi kasur dimana Kuroko berbaring, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kuroko yang masih lemah.

Kuroko kaget, ia tak tau apa yang akan Akashi lakukan disaat ia baru sadar seperti ini, apakah Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu yang _berbahaya_?

Tangan Akashi meraih kemeja Kuroko, membuka kancingnya lebih banyak hingga dada putih pucat Kuroko pun terlihat tanpa adanya penghalang lain, oh, hari itu ia lupa mengenakan kaos dibalik kemejanya.

Akashi lantas mengusap dada pemuda itu lembut, turun ke bagian samping tubuh mungil Kuroko. Sensasi geli menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Kuroko, "A-Akashi- _senpai_..?"

"Hm? Ada apa? Apakah geli?" tanya Akashi sembari tersenyum, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh, maafkan aku," ujar Akashi sembari membelai pipi Kuroko yang masih saja panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengukur temperatur tubuhmu dengan ini," jelas Akashi, sebuah termometer ia keluarkan entah dari mana.

"O-oh.. termometer.." gumam Kuroko, "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa, huh?" Akashi tertawa kecil, Kuroko hanya memalingkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo angkat lenganmu, Kuroko." Akashi pun meletakkan termometer digital itu pada ketiak Kuroko, membiarkan benda itu diapit Kuroko selama beberapa saat hingga bunyi 'beep' terdengar.

"Geli?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu haruskah kita mengukurnya melalui mulutmu? Atau mungkin.. dibawah sini?" Akashi menggerakkan tangannya dari punggung Kuroko hingga terus ke bawah, menyentuh bagian pantat Kuroko.

Kedua tangan pemuda yang kini berperan sebagai pasien dokter mesum di depannya itu langsung mendorong tubuh sang dokter pelan, menarik jarak di antara mereka.

"Akashi- _senpai_ mesum," ujar Kuroko, Akashi terkekeh, "Maaf.. Maaf.."

Keduanya kini kembali diam, menunggu termometer memberikan sinyal bahwa suhu tubuh Kuroko sudah terekam dengan benar. Bunyi yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, Akashi langsung mengambil termometer itu dari apitan lengan Kuroko, sementara Kuroko sendiri segera merapikan kemejanya.

"Tiga puluh delapan koma lima derajat celcius, wah, kau demam tinggi, Kuroko." Akashi menunjukkan hasil pengukuran termometer itu pada Kuroko.

"Aku ingin kau tetap di beristirahat sepanjang hari ini jika kau memang ingin masuk sekolah besok, mengerti?"

"Tapi, ulangan IPAku hari ini bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah selesai merapikan kemejanya, laci yang tadi terbuka kini sudah ditutup oleh Akashi ketika ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Hm? Oh, itu tidak apa, aku sudah menyelesaikan sisa sepuluh soal yang belum kau kerjakan,"

Mata Kuroko membulat, "Kau mengerjakannya?!"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ah, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku,"

"Kau tidak boleh mengerjakannya untukku, Akashi- _senpai_. Tidak adil bagi aku dan yang lain," Kuroko hendak turun dari tempat tidur, "Hey, kau mau kemana?"

"Ruang guru, dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Akashi- _senpai_ lah yang mengerjakan ulanganku," jawab Kuroko sembari memasang sepatunya.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko, "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai suhu tubuhmu menurun,"

Kuroko tak mengindahkan ucapan Akashi, ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang sepatu. "Hei, kau dengar aku, kan? Kau tidak harus tetap di sini sampai suhu tubuhmu turun!" ulang Akashi, tapi Kuroko masih saja pura-pura tuli.

"Oh, kau tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku, Tetsuya?" tangan Kuroko kini digenggam erat oleh Akashi yang entah sejak kapan seolah berubah menjadi orang lain, manik _ruby_ nya ini menjadi belang, digantikan oleh manik _amber_ yang sebenarnya sangat cocok bersanding dengan merahnya batu _ruby_.

"Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman. Karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, kau harus dihukum, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sembari menyeringai, kemudian ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, belum sempat Kuroko mencerna situasi yang tengah melandanya ini, Akashi langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroko jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Karena demam yang menyerang Kuroko, tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah dan sulit memberikan perlawanan, "Akashi- _senpai_.. lepaskan.." erang Kuroko ketika Akashi naik ke atas tubuhnya, menindihnya sembari terus menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Dengan seringai lebar di wajah, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Kuroko. Perlawanan yang terbilang sia-sia terus Kuroko lakukan, tapi Akashi tak mundur selangkah pun, tenaga Kuroko yang tengah sakit tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya, ia terus maju hingga jarak di antara hidung mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia terlalu takut, seminggu ini sudah terlalu banyak hal terjadi padanya. Ketika Akashi hampir saja mencapai bibir pucat Kuroko, sebuah interupsi yang tak lain dan tak bukan datang dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menghentikan tindakan mesum seorang Akashi Seijuurou terhadap adik kelasnya sendiri.

"Kurokocchi!? Kau tidak apa-ap—AAAAH! AKASHICCHI MENYERANG KUROKOCCHI YANG TIDAK BERDAYA! KETUA OSIS SMA KITA MENYERANG KUROKOCCHI!" teriaknya heboh.

Akashi menoleh dengan kesal, tatapan mematikan ia tujukan pada Kise yang masih sibuk berteriak seperti tengah memergoki maling ayam pak RT. Dari belakang, muncullah Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara, ketiganya juga tampak kaget melihat Akashi berada diatas Kuroko.

"O-Oi!? Akashi!? Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh!?" Aomine berlari mendorong Akashi dari atas tubuh Kuroko hingga ketua Osis sekaligus ketua tim basket itu terpental jatuh ke lantai.

Akashi meringis kesakitan, tapi belum sempat ia berdiri, Murasakibara langsung menarik kerah kemeja pemuda itu, "Akachin, aku selama ini memang selalu mengikuti perintahmu, tapi kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Kurochin, aku tak akan segan untuk menghancurkamu.." ancam Murasakibara dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Akashi balik memandang tajam, ia lepaskan genggaman tangan besar itu dari pakaiannya.

Sesuatu ia keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya, sebuah kapsul putih yang sudah basah karena saliva Akashi kini ada di telapak tangannya.

"Akashi, apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" tanya Kagami, Akashi menoleh, "Oh? Ini? Obat demam yang akan ku berikan pada Tetsuya agar ia bisa beristirahat karena obat ini memberikan rasa kantuk pada penggunanya. Tapi, karena kalian masuk kemari dan langsung berteriak heboh seperti melihat adegan pemerkosaan, aku jadi tak bisa memberikannya," jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Eh? Jadi tadi Akashicchi hanya ingin memberikan obat itu pada Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise yang akhirnya berhenti berteriak histeris, "Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa, huh?"

Kise menunduk malu, ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ma-Maafkan aku, Akashicchi!" serunya sembari berlari keluar ruangan.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang, "Oi, oi, kau bisa saja meberikannya dengan cara normal, kan?"

"Anak ini bersikeras untuk pergi ke ruang guru dengan tubuh panas seperti itu, mana mungkin aku memintanya meminum obat ini secara normal." Jelas Akashi sembari berjalan menuju tempat sampah, mebuang obat yang gagal ia berikan pada Kuroko ke dalamnya.

Kuroko diam seribu bahasa, sungguh, jika ia tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Akashi, ia mungkin akan berpikiran buruk soal pemuda itu seumur hidupnya. Ah, bodohnya ia karena sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh soal Akashi. Tapi, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, bukan? Ini juga kesalahan Akashi karena sejak awal bersikap ambigu seperti itu.

Ya, Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya salah!

"Sudahlah, aku pulang. Pastikan kau beristirahat dengan cukup, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko bersama Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara.

"Iya, aku mengerti..." gumam Kuroko sembari memandangi punggung Akashi yang perlahan-lahan hilang dari netranya.

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo. Maaf ini sudah sangat terlambat, bukan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk chapter kali ini ditambah kesibukan di dunia nyata. Aku memang payah mengatur waktu jadilah seperti ini orz. Terimakasih untuk dukungan yang tetap kalian berikan padaku. Aku mencintai kalian. Maaf chapter kali ini sedikit aneh dan tidak memuaskan, aku akan berjuang untuk chapter selanjutnya agar bisa lebih baik dari pada yang satu ini. Terimakasih.


	7. Tonari no Midorima Shintarou

**Title :**

 **Tonari no Senpai**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Slight!BL.**

* * *

Midorima sepertinya sedang tidak beruntung hari itu.

Seekor kucing berbulu putih bersih dan tubuh cukup berisi menggeram ke arahnya yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolah untuk mengikuti ulangan hari terakhir. Satu-satunya jalan baginya tertutup oleh binatang kecil yang ia takuti itu karena trauma di masa kecil.

Pemuda itu memutar otak, kemana ia harus melarikan diri? Menyebrang jalan? Tidak, ia tak bisa asal menyebrang seperti itu. Mengambil jalan memutar? Jangan bercanda, jika ia melakukan itu ia ketika ia sampai di sekolah ulangan pasti sudah dimulai.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ketika dilanda kebingungan yang tak peduli bagaimana pun harus ia pecahkan seorang diri di sana, suara langkah yang bersahutan terdengar dari belakang, "Lihat, dia ada di sana!"

Midorima menoleh, di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda berlari ke arahnya. Wajahnya pucat, sesuatu tertempel pada dahinya, pipi putih pucatnya dihiasi dengan beberapa goresan baru yang pasti terasa pedih ketika mandi nanti. Ia tampak berantakan, seolah habis bergemul di semak-semak entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana jika asumsi Midorima benar.

Pemuda itu menghampiri hewan berbulu putih yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari tempatnya di depan Midorima, ia menggendongnya begitu saja seolah tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sama sekali, takut dicakar pun tidak. Midorima memandangi anak itu dengan heran dan kaget bercampur jadi satu.

"Ka-kau..."

Pemuda yang menggendong kucing itu menoleh, "Oh, selamat pagi, maaf menggannggu perjalanan Anda,"

"Tidak bukan itu.. Kau tidak takut dicakar, _nodayo_?" Midorima menunjuk kucing yang ada dipelukannya.

"Eh? Dicakar?" Midorima mengangguk, "Tidak, kucing ini anak baik, dia tidak akan mencakarku. Permisi," ujarnya sembari berpamitan pergi.

Midorima tak melepaskan anak itu begitu saja, matanya mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Bersama hewan yang gemar tidur sepanjang hari itu, kakinya berayun menuju sebuah kedai makanan tradisional yang terletak sekitar 3 bangunan di belakang sana.

Tampaknya, ia membantu sang kakek pemilik kedai tersebut untuk menemukan kucingnya yang hilang, hm, tipikal anak baik.

Setelah memberikan kucing itu pada si kakek, ia segera pamit dengan senyum tipis yang tampak rupawan dan berjalan ke arah Midorima. Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang ternyata mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya itu tanpa ia sadari sudah berada di sisinya.

Keduanya—entah kenapa—kini berjalan beriringan dalam sunyi. Tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan apapun itu. Yah, tidak mengherankan memang karena mereka saja tidak saling kenal dan baru bertemu karena kucing itu.

Midorima sebenarnya ingin memanggil anak itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menyingkirkan kucing itu dari jalannya, tapi _pride_ nya yang kelewat tinggi menahannya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Kesunyian yang melanda mereka lama-lama menjengkelkan, seseorang harus memaksa mereka mengucapkan sesuatu walau hanya sekedar basa-basi, bahkan jika mereka tak saling kenal sekali pun. Berjalan beriringan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun itu aneh, sungguh aneh.

Tolonglah, lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kisah ini menjadi sedikit lebih menarik.

Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus membuat surai dua siswa SMA itu menari di udara, suara bersin terdengar setelah itu. Sepertinya, penyelamatnya hari itu tengah tak enak badan.

Midorima tiba-tiba menarik lengan pemuda bersurai biru itu, menjauhkannya dari sisi jalan karena ada pengendara sepeda yang lewat. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tak bergerak, bahkan berkedip pun tidak untuk beberapa saat. Tangan besar _shooter_ andalan SMA Pelangi yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Green-man_ itu masih menggenggam erat lengan si mungil.

Panas mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Midorima walau lengan yang ia pegang itu berlapis kemeja dan blazer sekolah mereka.

"Ano, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Genggamanmu terlalu kuat.."

Genggaman itu buru-buru ia lepaskan, wajah pun ia palingkan karena sudah bersemu merah karena malu. "Ma-Maafkan aku, _nanodayo_!"

"Tidak apa-apa.." balas anak itu datar, "Kalau begitu, permisi.." ia segera berlari meninggalkan Midorima yang masih diam di posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, meratapi kebodohannya karena tak menanyakan nama anak itu atau bahkan hanya sekedar berterimakasih karena sudah membawa kucing itu ke pemiliknya tanpa harus Midorima tendang terlebih dahulu.

Nah, Midorima Shintarou- _san_ , apakah kau masih akan melanjutkan perjalananmu menuju sekolah walau mungkin tak akan mudah karena _cancer_ sedang terpuruk hari ini?

* * *

"Wah, Kuroko Tetsuya- _san_ , apa yang menempel pada dahi mu itu, hm?" Akashi muncul dengan senyum sumingrah pada wajahnya, tapi tentu saja Kuroko tahu itu bukanlah pertanda bagus.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi- _senpai_..." ujar Kuroko sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Ya, pagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko meletakkan sepatunya di dalam lokernya, menukarnya dengan sepatu dalam ruangan miliknya yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa aku melihatmu datang ke sekolah dengan tampang berantakan seperti ini?" Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menuntut jawaban secepatnya.

Kompres dingin dengan bagian ujung yang hampir lepas, luka pada pipi, dan blazer serta celana yang agar kotor, kau tidak bisa menyebutnya rapi, benar begitu?

Kuroko diam, ia bingung harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Ia mungkin bisa saja mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tetapi sungguh ia tak yakin pemuda dengan manik yang entah kenapa hari ini tampak belang itu akan mengangguk dan mempercayai ceritanya begitu saja. Sama sekali tak ada jaminan jika ia tak akan mengeluarkan sepatu Kuroko dari lokernya, memaksa si pemilik untuk memakainya, dan mengirim Kuroko pulang agar diam di rumah.

Akashi sama diamnya dengan Kuroko, memandang tak sabar terus menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang berdiri mematung di depannya itu, "Tetsuya,"

Pemuda dengan surai merah itu tampak tak senang, mulai jengah dibuat menunggu lama.

"Tetsu—"

"KUROKOCCHI!" sebuah teriakan lantang terdengar memenuhi udara ketkia Akashi baru saja akan menyebut nama Kuroko sekali lagi. Pemilik suara melengking itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pemuda pirang yang berprofesi sebagai model, Kise Ryouta. Ia kini tengah asik menggosok-gosokkan pipinya dengan pipi Kuroko.

"Ouch, Kurokocchi, kau panas, ssu! Demammu belum benar-benar turun, ya?"

Nah, itu dia. Kalimat yang tak ingin Kuroko dengar.

Dengan segala keberanian yang ada, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Akashi yang kini terseyum lebar padanya—senyuman yang tampak mengerikan.

"Oh, jadi demammu belum turun, ya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku," gumamnya menyesal

"Tapi, sungguh, Akashi- _senpai_ , aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku berbaring di tempat tidur pada hari terakhir ulangan ini. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini."

"Kurokocchi, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memaksakan diri seperti ini, ssu!" seru Kise memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan cemas.

Ketika ketiganya berkumpul di tempat penyimpanan sepatu, Kagami, Aomine, dan Murasakibara muncul secara bersamaan. "Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, heh?"

"Kuroko, apakah demammu sudah reda?"

"Kurochin, kau tampak lusuh..."

Ketiganya menyapa dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi yang mereka sapa adalah orang yang sama, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, hanya pemuda bersurai biru muda itu yang mereka sapa, padahal ada dua orang lagi yang berdiri di dekat Kuroko.

Aomine segera berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan yang lainnya setelah menukar sepatunya, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu langsung merangkul adik kelasnya erat sekali.

"Oi, oi, Tetsu, apa-apaan suhu tubuhmu ini, heh? Dan juga penampilan berantakanmu ini," tegur Aomine ketika menyadari kejanggalan yang ada pada Kuroko.

"Yah ada banyak hal yang terjadi di jalan, Aomine- _senpai_.." jawab Kuroko,

"Kuroko, jangan bilang kau ingin ikut ulangan dengan tubuh panas seperti itu?" Kagami menebak, kepala Kuroko yang kini tertunduk dalam seolah menjawab semuanya.

Kelima kakak kelasnya menghela nafas secara kompak, helaan nafas yang begitu berat.

"Kurochin, kau terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar Murasakibara sembari merapikan surai biru muda Kuroko yang awalnya berantakan.

Kuroko tahu, jika para seniornya mengetahui tentang keadaannya ini mereka pasti tak akan membiarkannya mengikuti ulangan tak peduli sekeras apa pun ia mencoba menjadi keras kepala. Tapi, walau tahu akhirnya akan jadi apa, Kuroko tetap mengambil resiko itu untuk datang ke sekolah, bahkan, ikut membantu seorang kakek tua untuk menemukan kucingnya.

Lagi pula, hanya suhu tubuhnya yang belum kembali normal, sementara tak ada perasaan tak nyaman lainnya yang menyerang dirinya. Tidak pusing, merasa lemas atau semacamnya, hanya nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuh saja ketika terlalu bersemangat, seperti di kepala misalnya..

Akhirnya, Kuroko pun dievakuasi menuju UKS oleh senior-senior ptotektifnya itu.

"Tiga puluh delapan derajat celcius," ujar Kagami membacakan angka yang tertera pada termometer digital yang digunakan untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi memandangi Kuroko dengan pandangan yang tak dapat digambarkan, "Tetsuya, bisakah kau tak memaksakan dirimu agar tak membuatku khawatir?"

"Bukan hanya kau, Akashi. Tapi, kami juga," ingat Kagami sembari meletakkan pengukur suhu itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Kuroko hanya diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah memaksakan diri untuk datang ke sekolah ketika demam adalah hal yang salah? Sefatal itu kah kesalahan yang ia lakukan?

Ya, apalagi dalam kasusmu kau dikelilingi oleh _senpai_ yang sangat perhatian pada mu, Kuroko. Mereka memperhatikan dan menjagamu dengan sangat. Seolah kau adalah permata yang harganya selangit dan tak boleh tergores maupun ternoda oleh debu walau barang setitik. Seolah jika kotak tempat kau diletakkan terguncang sedikit saja, keindahanmu itu akan sirna karena permukaanmu retak dan bisa-bisa pecah begitu saja.

Akashi menghela nafas, walau Akashi yang sekarang terlihat begitu _bossy_ dan tak berperasaan, tapi jika itu menyangkut Kuroko, ia bisa menjadi sangat perhatian, tapi tetap saja pemaksa. "Ini, minumlah dulu,"

Sekeping obat berwarna putih dengan diameter tak sampai 1 cm disodorkan Akashi pada Kuroko lengkap dengan air putihnya. Kuroko melirik ragu, ia sama sekali tak tahu nama dari obat itu, bagaimana kalau nantinya akan memberikan efek tertentu pada tubuhnya dan Akashi akan memanfaatkannya lagi seperti kemarin. Tapi, tidak mungkin rasanya, mengingat Kagami ada di sini—yang lain sedang menjalankan tugas dari Akashi untuk mengecek dimana Kuroko akan duduk hari ini.

Hm, muncul lagi kata tapi, Akashi yang sekarang bisa saja melakukan apapun semaunya, bahkan keberadaan Kagami pun mungkin baginya bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti. Itu artinya Akashi bisa saja menyerang Kuroko kapan pun ia mau.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya obat penurun panas biasa, tidak menyebabkan efek samping yang berarti pada tubuhmu," jelas Akashi menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya yang makin lama kian jauh.

Masih dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi, Kuroko pun mengambil obat itu dari Akashi dan segera meminumnya. Akashi terkikik melihat tingkah Kuroko, "Tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyerang orang yang sedang sakit seperti kau, Tetsuya."

 _Padahal sendirinya melakukan hal itu kemarin_...

Kini Akashi memerintahkan Kuroko untuk berbaring agar pusing pada kepalanya tak begitu terasa, pemuda bersurai biru itu sempat berpikir kalau Akashi akan memijat kepalanya seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, tapi rasanya Akashi yang memiliki mata belang ini tak akan melakukan kebaikan semacam itu.

Ia hanya memasangkan selimut tebal bagi Kuroko dan menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan hingga batas wajar agar Kuroko tak kedinginan. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu duduk di samping pintu, seolah menunggu Aomine dan yang lainnya kembali dari tugas kecil mereka.

Kuroko berusaha memejamkan matanya, masih ada sekitar satu jam sebelum ulangan dimulai, mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau ia tidur sebentar. Matanya kini sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, kesadarannya hampir saja berpindah ke dunia mimpi jika saja seseorang tak mencabut kompres dingin yang ditempelkan ibunya di dahinya pagi tadi.

"O-oh, maaf, aku membangunkanmu?" tanya pemuda dengan alis bercabang yang unik itu, ialah pelaku dari pencabutan kompres pada dahi Kuroko tersebut. Untuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Kuroko hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya rasa berdenyut pada kepalanya membuatnya mengurangi frekuensi bicaranya, atau itu memang sudah bawaan lahirnya? Ah, sulit rasanya untuk menentukan mana yang benar jika itu berhubungan dengan kepribadian Kuroko.

"Aku ganti kompresnya, ya.." Kagami mencabut tempelan itu dari dahi Kuroko perlahan agar tak menyakiti Kuroko. Pada saat penempelan kompres yang baru pun Kagami melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, hingga ia sendiri pun gemetar dan tanpa sadar membuat wajah aneh.

Kagami itu, biasanya sangat cuek dan benar-benar tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yang ada di matanya hanyalah basket-basket dan basketl Tapi, itu semua berubah sejak hari itu. Ia menjadi lebih perhatian, berusaha menjadi peka, dan meningkatkan kehati-hatiannya dalam hal apapun yang menyangkut tentang Kuroko. Ya, ia jadi seperti ini sejak dibantu oleh Kuroko pada saat ia kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal UTS tempo hari lalu.

"Kagami- _senpai_..." panggil Kuroko pelan, "Ya?"

"Terimakasih.." ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

Semburat merah memenuhi pipi Kagami, "Te-Terimakasih kembali.."

Kagami mundur teratur, menjauhi pembaringan Kuroko.

"Naa, Akashi, apakah terpesona itu adalah sebuah dosa?" tanya Kagami sembari bersandar pada tembok dan mengadah. Akashi mendelik, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "Tergantung, Taiga. Jika kau terpesona pada orang lain itu bukanlah dosa. Tapi, jika kau terpesona pada Tetsuya, itu jelas dosa."

"Mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain itu tidak baik, Taiga." Akashi menepuk bahu Kagami dengan seringai lebar pada wajahnya, Kagami bergidik. Tapi, kemudian alisnya yang bercabang itu tampak naik dengan tegas, sikap kurang ajarnya kembali naik ke permukaan, kini ia akan mendeklarasikan perang terhadap ketuanya ini.

"Maaf saja Akashi, tapi kali ini aku tak akan mengalah padamu. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Kuroko semudah itu,"

Akashi masih memandang dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Jadi kau ingin bersaing denganku untuk memperebutkan Tetsuya, huh?"

Kagami mengangguk mantap, Akashi tertawa. Tawa pemuda tampan itu perlahan-lahan hilang dan kini digantikan dengan tatapan mengerikan dari sang emperor, "Aku itu absolut. Aku selalu benar karena aku tak pernah kalah, dan yang akan memenangkan Tetsuya adalah aku. Bukan hanya karena aku yang pertama kali menemukannya, tapi juga karena aku terlahir untuk memenangkan segalanya,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Akashi."

Ketika keduanya dengn saling tatap dengan pandangan merendahkan satu sama lain, suara derap kaki terdengar bersahutan dari luar ruangan, semakin dekat dengan pintu dan diakhiri dengan pintu yang dibuka dengan penuh semangat oleh Kise Ryouta, pemuda paling berisik seantero jagad raya.

"Kurokocchi! Kami kembali, ssu!" serunya girang—tak sadar jika yang disapanya tengah tertidur pulas. Kini Akashi mendelik ke arah Kise, radar bahaya milik Kise pun segera memberikan sinyal bahaya, pemuda itu buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Aomine—padahal milik Murasakibara lebih besar lagi.

"Oi, oi, apa-apaan ini," Aomine mengeluh karena Kise tiba-tiba menempelkan wajahnya pada punggungnya.

"Jadi, Ryouta, berita macam apa yang kau bawa hingga berteriak seperti itu, huh?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi yang pasti disengaja.

Mengunyah makanannya, Murasakibara berucap, "Bukan apa-apa, Akachin. Kami hanya mengetahui bahwa yang akan duduk dengan Kurochin adalah Midochin, di ruang lima."

"Shintarou, kah?" Akashi mengusap-usap dagunya, "Oi, Akashi, bukankah lebih baik kita bangunkan Tetsu? Ini sudah hampir waktunya ulangan dimulai," Aomine yang tumben-tumbennya jalan pikirannya lancar menunjuk jam dinding di ruang UKS itu.

"Biar aku saja," Murasakibara menjilati jarinya yang dipenuhi bumbu keripik kentang, pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

Jemari besar dan panjang milik Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk pipi Kuroko lembut, ia berusaha melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati mengingat adanya beberapa luka yang tertoreh di sana.

Kelopak mata Kuroko bergerak, tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun. Manik biru muda menawan itu kini sudah terlihat, menelusuri lingkungan sekitarnya, mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan tentang ruangan ini.

 _Oh, ruang kesehatan_.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan, Kurochin?" tanya Murasakibara sembari membantu Kuroko menyibak poninya yang menutupi mata sang _aquarius_.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih, kepalaku sudah tidak terlalu pusing lagi."

Murasakibara sempat menyodorkan sebungkus permen pada Kuroko—yang kemudian diterima Kuroko—sebelum menjelaskan bahwa seorang pemuda bernama Midorima Shintarou yang juga anggota tim basketlah yang akan menjadi teman sebangku Kuroko hari ini.

Karena Kuroko ditempatkan di ruang 5, maka Akashilah yang akan mengantar Kuroko karena sang kapten sendiri akan mengikuti ulangan hari terakhir ini di ruang 4—kebetulan bersebelahan. Sementara yang lain berada di ruang yang tanpa perlu disebutkan pun sudah bisa ditebak bahwa jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Kurochin yakin mau ikut ulangan?" tanya Murasakibara, Kuroko menoleh.

"Tentu saja, Murasakibara- _senpai_. Aku akan ikut ulangan matematika hari ini."

"Kalau begitu diam sebentar," Murasakibara memegang pipi Kuroko, kemudian dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka dan tiba-tiba saja menjilat luka gores yang cukup panjang pada pipi Kuroko.

Kemudian pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu itu mengeluarkan beberapa plester luka dari dalam sakunya, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada luka ini dulu,"

Kuroko terdiam, jujur saja ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja dijilat seperti itu. Ia memang pernah mendengar rumor bahwa menjilat luka itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat sembuh, tapi baru kali ini ia dijilat seseorang seperti itu—dan jujur saja Kuroko merasa risih dan dilecehkan di sini.

"Kurochin?"

"Terimakasih, Murasakibara- _senpai_. Tapi, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kuroko merebut plester itu dari tangan kakak kelasnya dan buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya.

Dengan perasaan tak tenang, Kuroko segera menghampiri Akashi yang sudah memegang tas miliknya sendiri dan milik Kuroko, "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Manik _ruby_ dan _amber_ yang mengkilap itu memandang Kuroko lembut, menyembunyikan kesinisan jauh di dalam sana. Kuroko mengangguk dan menerima tas miliknya ketika disodorikan oleh Akashi.

"Kurokocchi, jangan memaksakan diri, ya!" seru Kise sebelum mereka berpisah di depan pintu UKS, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera mengejar langkah Akashi yang cukup besar. Kuroko sama sekali tak berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Akashi, ia merasa lebih nyaman berjalan di belakang sini, sedikit menjaga jarak dengan sang emperor.

Akashi pun tampak tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia masih terus berjalan dengan wibawa dan karisma yang menyebar di udara pada setiap langkahnya, sesekali melirik ke belakang, memperhatikan Kuroko yang berjalan sambil menerawang melihat ke luar jendela.

Langitnya berawan.

"Tidak baik berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan seperti itu Tetsuya," tegur Akashi,

Kuroko menoleh kaget, "Eh, ma-maafkan aku, Akashi- _senpai_..."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, "Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Kini Kuroko ikut berhenti, "Eh?"

"Seijuurou, panggil aku dengan nama itu, Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai biru yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya itu diam membatu, memanggil dengan nama depan? Tunggu, tunggu, ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba nama panggilan baru itu. Akashi tampak agak kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan kembali berjalan. Membiarkan Kuroko memandang bingung sejenak lalu mengejarnya kemudian.

Akashi, semoga saja kau tidak lupa kalau faktanya orang yang berjalan di belakangmu itu adalah adik kelasmu dan dia sedang sakit.

* * *

Midorima memperhatikan papan pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding yang tak jauh dari ruang 4. Namanya ada di sana dan ia akan duduk dengan seorang adik kelas yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Seperti biasa ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya karena siapa pun yang akan duduk di sampingnya kelak tidak akan mempengaruhinya ketika ulangan berlangsung.

Ia selalu datang dengan persiapan penuh untuk menjawab semua soal yang ada—walau dengan begitu ia masih tak bisa mengalahkan Akashi—tapi, Midorima sama sekali tak ingin bergantung pada siapa pun, ia hanya percaya dengan dirinya sendiri dan takdir, terutama dalam ulangan seperti ini.

Meski ini hanyalah ulangan tengah semester, tapi tetap saja ia tak boleh lengah. Setidaknya, ia harus mengamankan posisi dua lagi kali ini. Karena, posisi satu sudah pasti akan ditempati oleh Akashi.

Kini pemuda hijau itu bersandar pada dindin sembari membaca buku saku untuk kembali menyegarkan pikirannya, kembali mengisi amunisi untuk menghabisi setiap soal yang telah dibuat sepenuh hati oleh guru IPA mereka. Midorima seharusnya sudah terbiasa membaca buku sambil berdiri seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia tampak tak tenang, seolah teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ingatan tentang pemuda pucat dan wajah penuh luka pagi tadi terus membuatnya gelisah, entah mengapa.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia hentikan pemuda itu atau bahkan mengejarnya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih—walau sebenarnya tak perlu—agar jadinya tak kepikiran seperti in. Jika terus seperti ini, Midorima tak yakin bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan tenang dan lancar, apalagi keberuntungan _cancer_ sedang rendah-rendahnya hari ini.

Yah, dia memang membawa benda keberuntungannya, sih.

Tapi, tetap saja. Midorima merasa tak tenang. Bayang-bayang pemuda pucat itu terus menghantuinya, wajahnya yang pucat, rambut biru muda yang pasti akan terasa sangat halus ketika disentuh. Tubuh mungilnya juga tak bisa ia lupakan, tampak rapuh namun cukup berani untuk menantang angin musim gugur yang terkenal kencang.

Midorima memejamkan matanya, menvisualkan gambaran anak itu di dalam kepalanya. Hah, jika terus seperti ini, Midorima akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok anak itu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, jatuh cinta? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hal konyol seperti itu tak mungkin bisa terjadi, apalagi terjadi pada dirinya. Hah, sangat tidak mungkin.

Midorima buru-buru membuang pemikiran konyol dan tak logis itu dari kepalanya, saat ini ia harus fokus pada ulangan tengah semester yang menunggunya. Maka, Midorima pun kembali membaca bukunya dengan penuh perhatian.

Dan saat itu jugalah, ketua OSIS SMA Pelangi menghampirinya bersama seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Shintarou, baguslah aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," ujarnya.

Midorima menghela nafas berat, memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, dan akhirnya mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Akashi. "Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga anak ini, dia Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa yang akan duduk denganmu hari ini." Jelas Akashi sembari memperkenalkan pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Akashi dalam diam.

"Oh, Anda yang tadi pagi.." gumam Kuroko, Midorima hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akashi mendelik, "Kalian saling kenal?" selidik pemuda itu.

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan pagi tadi, _nodayo_." Midorima meluruskan, "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan menjaga dia, Akashi?"

"Seperti apa yang kuucapkan, Shintarou. Kau harus menjaganya, jangan biarkan hal-hal buruk menghampirinya. Singkatnya, kau harus jadi pengasuh Tetsuya hari ini."

"Hah?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , sepertinya tidak perlu sampai begitu juga. Aku ini sudah besar, tidak perlu pengasuh. Dan aku hanya demam ringan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu pura-pura tuli, seolah-olah ucapan Kuroko barusan hanya angin lalu, ia kembali berbicara pada Midorima yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Perintahku adalah absolut, Shintarou. Jadi, pastikan kalau ia tak tergores sedikit pun hingga ulangan berakhir. Sampai jumpa nanti," Akashi mengucapkannya seolah-olah Kuroko adalah boneka yang sangat berharga dan tak boleh keluar dari kotaknya agar tak rusak oleh kejamnya dunia.

Akashi berlalu begitu saja, tak ia pedulikan Kuroko yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kini, tersisalah Kuroko dan Midorima yang saling memandang satu sama lain dengan canggung. Mereka sama-sama diam, tak seorang pun yang berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan sejak Akashi meninggalkan keduanya.

Kondisi itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya bel yang berbunyi nyaring memaksa mereka untuk beranjak masuk ke dalam kelas. Midorima tampak begitu canggung dan bingung, sementara Kuroko sendiri masih datar tapi sebenarnya ia agak kesal dengan tingkah Akashi yang benar-benar menyebalkan barusan. Ia yakin, semua perkataan Akashi tadi membuat kakak kelas yang akan duduk bersamanya hari itu bingung dan tentu sama tak nyamannya dengan dirinya.

Bangku mereka terletak di sisi kanan kelas bersebelahan dengan jendela, Kuroko sendiri sudah duduk duluan sisi paling pinggir, sangat dekat dengan jendela. Angin yang masuk dari jendela membuat setiap helai dari rambut Kuroko bergoyang pelan, begitu juga dengan Midorima.

Tangan panjang Midorima bergerak hendak merapatkan jendela tersebut agar angin yang lebih kuat tak masuk dan membuat Kuroko nantinya menggigil—apalagi ia sedang demamkan—tapi Kuroko mencegah kakak kelasnya itu untuk menutup jendela tersebut.

"Biar seperti ini saja," ujar Kuroko pelan sembari memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan dedaunan yang mulai menguning dimakan musim.

Midorima sebenarnya bukan hanya khawatir pada Kuroko, tapi juga khawatir nantinya ketika ulangan berlangsung angin kencang kembali masuk dan menerbangkan segalanya, ia tak ingin repot-repot berlari ke sana kemari hanya untuk mengejar lembar jawabannya yang tertiup angin. Namun, entah sihir apa yang mempengaruhinya, pemuda itu tak dapat menolak permintaan Kuroko.

Mungkin, ini dapat dihitung sebagai salah satu bentuk balas budi.

Lembar soal mulai dibagikan ke seluruh peserta yang ada di ruang 5, begitu juga dengan lembar jawaban. Midorima dan Kuroko yang kebetulan duduk di paling belakang menjadi peserta terakhir yang mendapatkan lembar soal dan jawaban. Begitu Midorima mendapatkannya, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi ia segera mengisi bagian identitasnya dengan hati-hati.

Kuroko juga melakukan hal yang sama, menggunakan pensilnya ia menuliskan namanya di atas kertas itu perlahan karena tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, apalagi ketika lembar soal ia buka, denyutan di kepala anak itu seolah tak tertahankan lagi, deretan angka yang berjajar ceria benar-benar memberikan tekanan tersendiri bagi Kuroko yang sebenarnya cukup payah pada pelajaran matematika ini.

Tapi, jelas ia tak boleh banyak alasan dan harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan lekas pulang ke rumah sebelum para kakak kelasnya kembali memperhatikannya dengan sangat. Maka, Kuroko mulai melangkah maju dengan mengerjakan soal pertama yang ada di sana. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika soal pertama biasanya memang tergolong mudah dan Kuroko tentu sudah mengetahui hal itu, ia juga sadar bahwa setelah ini ia pasti akan berhadapan dengan soal-soal yang lebih sulit dari ini. Tapi, ia sudah menyiapkan jiwa dan raganya. Ya, Kuroko datang kemari dengan keadaan tak sehat seperti ini bukan tanpa tahu konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi, tentu saja ia tahu.

Oleh karena itu, ia terus keras kepala dan memaksakan dirinya untuk terus mengerjakan semua soal yang ada dengan hati-hati.

Sementara Kuroko mati-matian menahan rasa pusing yang menyerang dirinya, Midorima juga mati-matian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kuroko agar bisa fokus pada ulangannya yang baru dituntaskan sepuluh soal saja. Midorima sungguh mengutuk Akashi yang memerintahkannya untuk menjaga Kuroko sepanjang ulangan hingga ia tak bisa fokus seperti saat ini.

Tapi, Akashi tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya di sini. Midorima bisa saja tidak mengacuhkan perintah itu dan hanya memikirkan , Akashi juga tak bisa memastikan apakah Midorima benar-benar melakukan tugasnya atau tidak, mengingat ada dinding cukup tebal di belakang sana yang memisahkan mereka. Apalagi, Kuroko ini sepertinya bukan tipikal yang akan mengadukan segalanya pada Akashi seperti anak kecil. Karena Midorima yakin hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi tidaklah sedekat itu, terbukti dari tingkah Kuroko yang tampak berusaha menjauhi Akahi itu sendiri.

Namun, pada kenyataannya Midorima tak bisa melakukannya. Seperti magnet, Kuroko benar-benar menarik perhatian _shooter_ andalan SMA Pelangi itu—padahal Kuroko hanya diam di sana mengerjakan ulangannya tekun.

Tangan Kuroko yang meraba-raba mencoba menemukan penghabus miliknya tanpa sengaja menyenggol tangan Midorima yang masih menggenggam pensil namun tak menulis apa pun. Pemuda itu langsung meminta maaf dan langsung mengambil penghapusnya untuk membenarkan isian pada lembar jawabannya.

Midorima terdiam ketika merasakan betapa panasnya tangan anak itu. Ia tahu kalau Kuroko tengah demam saat ini, tapi sama sekali Midorima tak menyangka kalau akan sepanas itu. Mungkinkah suhu tubuhnya naik?

Tangan Midorima yang bebas tiba-tiba saja merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan kompres demam dari dalam sana. Kompres itu adalah benda keberuntungan _cancer_ hari itu.

Sempat terbesit niatan untuk memberikannya pada Kuroko, namun, ia tengah menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berikan benda keberuntungannya itu pada orang lain ketika zodiaknya tengah berada di peringkat terbawah. Akankah kemalangan berturut-turut akan menghampirinya?

Keraguan kini menguasai Midorima yang memikirkannya sambil mengerjakan ulangannya, ia tak bisa membiarkan Kuroko seperti itu, setidaknya ia harus memperlakukan orang sakit dengan benar. Tapi, ia juga khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu kemalangan apa yang akan menghampirinya nanti. Midorima berusaha keras untuk tak peduli pada Kuroko yang berusaha mempertahankan posisi kepalanya agar tak jatuh karena sakit, tapi pada akhirnya kepedulian itu naik kepermukaan dan membuat Midorima tak bisa meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

 _Persetan dengan keberuntunganku_!

"Oi, Kuroko.." panggil Midorima pelan, dengan lemas Kuroko menoleh, rasa pusingnya pasti semakin menjadi-jadi. Lihat saja matanya yang merah dan semakin sayu, alinya juga bertaut, dahi berkerut seribu, tanda ia menahan sakit. Midorima tak habis pikir seberapa keras kepala sih anak ini.

"Ini.." Midorima dengan cepat menempelkan kompres demam itu pada dahi Kuroko, membuat sensasi dingin langsung menyebar dan memberikan perasaan sedikit lebih nyaman pada Kuroko. Sedikit. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Semoga itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih nyaman, _nodayo_.." gumam Midorima sembari kembali menunduk mengerjakan ulangannya. "Terimakasih.." kata Kuroko pelan sebelum akhirnya juga kembali mengerjakan soal matematikanya yang lain.

Pada akhirnya, Midorima pun memberikan kompres dingin itu pada Kuroko. Bahkan, ia menempelkannya secara langsung, untungnya saat itu guru pengawas mereka tengah keluar dan keduanya duduk di belakang sehingga tak ada yang melihat. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu takut menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah nantinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Midorima teringat sesuatu, _bukankah tadi pagi Kuroko juga memakai kompres pada dahinya_?

Ketika hal itu terlintas pada kepalanya, Midorima dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hal itu tak penting, tidak seharusnya ia jadikan beban pikiran. Yang penting, sekarang Kuroko sudah mengenakan kompres lagi dan kompres itu adalah pemberian darinya.

Hm? Apa itu barusan?

Midorima sekali lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal yang ada. Ia tak boleh memikirkan hal yang lain, pokoknya untuk sekarang selesaikan saja semua soal ini.

Selama ulangan berlangsung, beberapa kali tangan mereka saling bersentuhan ketika salah satunya mencoba menggapai penghapus masing-masing dari mereka. Tak jarang juga Kuroko bersandar pada bahu Midorima ketika kepalanya terasa sangat berat, semakin sering ia bersandar, semakin sering juga pemuda bersurai biru itu meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku.. Selanjutnya aku tak akan mengulanginya," ucap Kuroko pelan setelah tadi tanpa sengaja membiarkan kepalanya berbaring pada bahu Midorima.

Midorima sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu peduli, tapi entah kenapa setiap kepala mungil itu membebani bahunya jantungnya kembang kempis dengan cepat seolah bisa meledak kapan saja bagai balon yang diisi gas terlalu banyak.

"Haruskan kita tutup jendelanya? Agar kau bisa bersandar pada jendela sana, _nanodayo_?" tawar Midorima sembari menunjuk jendela.

"Ah.. mungkin begitu lebih baik.." Kuroko baru saja hendak menutup jendela yang terbuka itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Midorima menangkap tangannya, "Bi-biar aku saja, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko hanya menggumam dan menatap kakak kelasnya itu untuk beberapa saat. Semenjak ulangan dimulai hingga sekarang, Kuroko hanya dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan dari seniornya ini. Ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang perhatian.

Sejak jendela di tutup,tak ada lagi angin pelan yang masuk dan membelai surai biru muda Kuroko lembut, Kuroko pun mulai jarang menyandarkan kepalanya, mungkin pusingnya sudah mulai berkurang juga.

 _Syukurlah kalau begitu,_ nanodayo.

Waktu untuk mengerjakan ulangan sudah mulai menipis dan Midorima yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kuroko sadar bahwa adik kelasnya ini mengalami kesulitan pada sepuluh soal terakhir—Midorima sendiri sudah sejak tadi menyelesaikan ulangannya.

Niatan untuk membantu naik ke permukaan, entah kenapa sejak tadi Midorima jadi sangat perhatian pada anak ini dan seolah tak dapat membiarkannya tertimpa masalah. Mungkinkah ini kekuatan dari perintah absolut Akashi yang membuat Midorima tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Kuroko?

Midorima kini memutar otak, kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk adik kelas yang telah membukakan jalannya dari seekor kucing pagi tadi ini, ya?

Ketika Kuroko sudah hampir kehilangan harapan terhadap sepuluh soal terakhir yang dianggapnya paling sulit, tiba-tiba saja Midorima menepuk bahunya pelan dan memberikannya sebuah pensil.

"Pakailah," ujarnya sembari berdiri membawa kertas soal dan jawaban miliknya, berjalan menuju meja guru.

Kuroko memperhatikan pensil itu, pensil milik dewa pemalas, pensil berputar, seperti itulah kira-kira yang tertulis pada pensil itu. Pada pangkal pensil itu terdapat nomor 1 hingga 6, sesuai jumlah pilihan yang ada pada soal ulangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kuroko segera menggulingkan pensil itu untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal-soal yang belum ia jawab.

* * *

Midorima menunggu Kuroko di depan pintu harap-harap cemas, apakah memberikan pensil itu memang pilihan yang terbaik? Jika memang benar itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik, lalu kenapa ia tak kunjug keluar? Jangan-jangan Kuroko malah pingsan di dalam sana!?

Tidak, tidak, jika ia pingsan pasti seisi kelas sudah panik dan ribut saat ini. Maka, kesimpulan yang bisa Midorima tarik saat ini adalah Kuroko masih berjuang di dalam sana mengerjakan ulangannya dan dia tak pingsang.

Tapi, bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia memang pingsan tapi karena keberadaannya yang tipis orang-orang tak menyadarinya? Ah, Midorima benar-benar tak bisa tenang saat ini.

Di tengah kepanikan yang tak beralasan itu, apalagi yang ia cemaskan itu bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan dirinya sendiri, pintu ruang 5 terbuka dan seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda muncul dengan wajahnya yang pucat tak lupa beberapa goresan luka yang sudah mulai mengering. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lemas serta lunglai, pemuda itu mungkin saja tumbang pada langkah berikutnya.

Midorima segera menghampirinya, "Kuroko!"

Anak itu menoleh, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, "Ini aku kembalikan... Terima... kasih..." tubuh mungil Kuroko tiba-tiba saja tumbang dan untungnya Midorima segera menangkapnya, "Kuroko!"

* * *

Ketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul semua, Kuroko untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka. Sebuah termometer terapit pada ketiaknya, beberapa plester menutupi luka pada wajahnya, sepatunya sudah dilepas, begitu juga dengan dasi dan ikat pinggangnya. Selimut tebal berwarna putih menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Kuroko hendak bangun dari baringnya, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut bergergas menghampirinya, membantunya untuk duduk.

"Aku pingsan lagi..?" tanya Kuroko, pemuda itu mengangguk, "Tepat setelah kau keluar dari kelas, _nanodayo_."

Penuh rasa penyesalan, Kuroko menunduk, "Maafkan aku... membuat kalian semua repot dan khawatir..."

Termometer yang tengah mengukur suhu tubuh Kuroko memberikan sinyal bahwa pengukuran sudah selesai, pemuda yang membantu Kuroko duduk itu segera mengambil pengukur suhu itu dan duduk pada kursi yang ada di dekat kasur di mana Kuroko berbaring, ia mengecek hasil pengukuran itu sembari berkata, "Tidak apa, kau tak perlu minta maaf, _nanodayo_."

"Sepertinya kau harus banyak istirahat setelah ini. Suhu tubuhmu mencapai tiga puluh delapan derajat, _nanodayo_." Pemuda itu—Midorima—meletakkan termometer itu ke dalam laci yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Kuroko masih diam menundukkan kepala, sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa menyesal.

"Jangan dipikirkan, _nodayo_. Jika kau merasa merepotkan banyak orang kau hanya harus lekas sembuh, agar mereka tak khawatir lagi." Midorima mengusap kepala Kuroko pelan, sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia belai juga kumpulan surai biru yang ternyata memang benar-benar lembut ketika disentuh.

Acara usap mengusap itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya diinterupsi oleh teriakan kencang yang memekikkan telinga, "KUROKOCCHI!"

Midorima dengan cepat menarik tangannya mundur sebelum ia dikeroyok oleh kawan-kawannya yang sudah pasti tak senang jika Midorima ketahuan _mesra-mesraan_ dengan Kuroko. Kenapa bisa tahu? Entahlah, hanya insting.

Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara memasuki UKS secara kompak dan langsung mengelilingi Kuroko yang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Midorima langsung mundur teratur, menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan itu.

"Pingsan lagi, heh, Tetsu?"

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kurochin."

"Kurokocchii!"

"Aku tidak menyangka, menjaga satu anak kecil saja kau tak becus, Shintarou." Akashi memandang Midorima dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Akashi, hentikan." Kagami mengingatkan, "Midorima lah yang membawa Kuroko kemari,"

Tanpa pernah bermimpi akan diselamatkan oleh Kagami, Midorima diam-diam bersyukur karena bisa lolos dari amukan Akashi dengan mudahnya. Mungkin, keberuntungan _cancer_ tak buruk-buruk benar hari ini.

Para kakak kelas yang jika sudah berkumpul dan menyangkut soal Kuroko ributnya bisa melebihi ibu-ibu arisan tersebut mulai menceramahi Kuroko dengan berbagai macam petuah. Semua lengkap, dari A hingga Z. Yang diceramahi sendiri hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguk patuh.

"Sungguh, Tetsuya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus memaksakan dirimu hingga seperti ini padahal kau bisa saja ikut susulan Senin besok." Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Habisnya.." gumam Kuroko pelan, "Habisnya jika aku mengikuti susulan Senin nanti, aku tidak bisa pergi bersama Ogiwara- _kun_ sehabis sekolah.."

"Ogiwara- _kun_?"

"Teman sekelasku, Akashi- _kun_. Kami sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama pada hari Senin karena pada hari Minggu ia harus menemani Ibunya ke rumah sakit."

"Jadi, kau memaksakan diri hingga seperti ini hanya untuk dia, ssu?" tanya Kise memastikan, Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Aura disekitar Akashi tiba-tiba berubah, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Shintarou, pastikan Tetsuya sampai dengan selamat hingga ke rumah. Aku punya urusan penting yang harus diurus."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kurokocchi!" Kise berjalan mengikuti Akashi dan yang lainnya entah kemana, tapi Kuroko yakin itu pastilah pertanda buruk. Entah mengapa Kuroko mulai berfirasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, baik itu bagi dirinya sendiri, maupun Ogiwara.

"Ayo, aku antar sampai rumahmu, _nanodayo_." Suara Midorima membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko, "O-oh.. baik.."

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan, syal hijau milik Midorima kini melingkar pada leher kecil Kuroko. Pemiliknya memaksa Kuroko untuk mengenakannya agar tak masuk angin nantinya dan memperparah demamnya mengingat angin ketika menjelang sore semakin tak kenal ampun.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sangat jauh—entah kenapa—dan tentunya begitu sunyi karena hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bersahutan dan suara kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalanan. Memang dasarnya pendiam, kedua pemuda yang beda tingkatan itu sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sekedar basa-basi ringan pun rasanya sulit untuk dilakukan.

Yang satu merasa canggung, yang satu lagi memang tak begitu peduli.

Maka, percakapan tercipta diantara mereka pun rasanya nyaris mustahil.

Sebuah _minimarket_ mereka lewati, bangunan itu membuat langkah Kuroko terhenti dan memandangnya sejenak. "Ada apa?" tanya Midorima.

Kuroko tiba-tiba saja berlari masuk ke dalam _minimarket_ itu, Midorima nyaris saja berteriak., apakah anak itu benar-benar sudah sehat sampai-sampai bisa berlari dengan entengnya seperti itu?

Selang beberapa menit, Kuroko kembali dengan sebuah plastik putih pada tangannya.

"Ini," Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah kompres demam pada Midorima, "Untuk membalas yang tadi," ujar Kuroko sembari menunjuk kompres yang kini masih menempel pada dahinya. Oh, begitu, ia berlari masuk ke dalam sana hanya untuk membeli ini.

Midorima menerimanya dengan ragu, karena ia sendiri sama sekali tak mengharapkan apapun, balasan seperti ini sama sekali tak terlintas pada benaknya, ia memberikan kompres itu pada Kuroko murni sebagai bentuk kepedulian semata tanpa mengharapkan pamrih.

"Kemudian aku beli ini, tapi uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli dua buah.." tangan mungil itu kali ini menyodorkan sebuah penghangat saku berukuran sedang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar kau saja yang pakai. Tangamu kedinginan, kan?" Midorima mendorong penghangat itu ke arah Kuroko, menunjukkan kalau ia tak membutuhkan itu. Padahal harus ia akui suhu di luar saat ini sangat dingin padahal musim gugur baru saja tiba.

Kuroko memandangi penghangat itu sejenak, sepertinya tak puas jika hanya ia seorang yang menggunakannya. Maka, ia pun menangkap tangan Midorima dan menggenggamnya bersama penghangat itu dianatara tangan mereka, bergandengan menahan agar benda yang berbentuk pipih dengan warna jingga itu tak meluncur jatuh.

"Nah, begini saja." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Midorima yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

" _Senpai_..?"

"U-uh.. tidak apa-apa, _nodayo_!"

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan, rumahku ada di sebelah sini," Kuroko menuntun Midorima menuju belokan yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka, jalan yang akan membawa keduanya menuju kediaman Kuroko. Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan, dalam diam, tetapi kali ini sembari bergandengan tangan.

* * *

 **A/N** : Owari~ Yosha~ Syukurlah aku bisa selesaikan ini walau ngaret lama sekali TwT Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua selama ini~ Maaf jika terlalu OOC dan ceritanya tidak memuaskan, terutama jika aku membuat kalian terlalu lama menunggu TwT Akhirnya fanfiksi _Tonari no Senpai_ ini berakhir~ Yee~ Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi aku ucapkan~ Aku mencintai kalian semua~ 3

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 _Hari Senin, sepulang sekolah_.

Ogiwara berdiri di depan Kuroko dengan wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, menyesal? Bukan, ia seolah ketakutan, entah dihantui oleh apa.

"Kuroko, maaf banget.. tapi kali ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu.."

"Eh?" Kuroko tampak kecewa berat. Jelas saja, ia sudah menantikan hari ini sejak lama, bahkan sampai memaksakan diri untuk masuk walau demam tinggi menyerangnya.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Kita main bareng lain kali saja, ya! A-aku harus menemani nenekku ke rumah sakit hari ini! Ka-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Ogiwara langsung lari dengan kencang setelah membungkukkan badan beberapa kali di hadapan Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu baru saja akan protes, karena ia tak ingat kalau Ogiwara tinggal serumah dengan neneknya. Seingatnya, nenek Ogiwara tinggal di Kyoto. Jadi, Ogiwara akan pergi ke Kyoto?

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar tak menyangka rencana mereka akan dibatalkan hanya karena Ogiwara harus pergi ke Kyoto. Lantas, apa artinya ia memaksakan diri selama dua hari itu? Semuanya jadi sia-sia.

Ketika suasana hatinya tengah kacau itu, tiba-tiba saja Akashi dan kawan-kawannya muncul.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa wajahmu itu? Kusut sekali," tegur Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh, "Oh, Akashi- _kun_... tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja Ogiwara- _kun_ tiba-tiba saja membatalkan janjinya karena harus pergi ke Kyoto menjenguk neneknya.."

"Hah? Si Ogiwara itu membatalkan janjinya denganmu? Berani sekali dia!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah, Aominecchi. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak saja Kurokocchi ikut serta dengan kita, ssu!" Kise memberi saran,

Murasakibara menepuk bahu Kuroko dan menyodorkan sebuah _maiubo_ padanya, "Ayo, Kurochin ikut kami saja."

Kagami ikut tersenyum meyakinkan, "Ayo, dari pada kau murung di sana."

"Saa, _let's gooo~!_ " Kise langsung menarik tangan Kuroko, membawanya pergi menuju tempat penyimpanan sepatu di lantai dasar, yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

"Akashi, aku harap ini hanyalah tuduhan tak beralasan dariku, _nanodayo_. Tapi kalian tidak mengancam Ogiwara itu atau semacamnya agar tak pergi dengan Kuroko, kan?" Midorima memandang Akashi dengan tatapan curiga, namun tatapan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat Midorima sebenarnya semakin curiga.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Shintarou? Aku hanya kebetulan muncul ketika Ogiwara harus pergi ke Kyoto dan akhirnya mengajak Tetsuya untuk ikut denganku agar kekecewaannya hilang. Tentu saja tak ada unsur kesengajaan di sini, semua ini jelas hanya kebetulan semata. Kau mengerti?"

Midorima jelas tak bisa percaya ucapan Akashi karena senyumannya terlampau lebar dan matanya begitu mengintimidasi, seolah mengisyaratkan agar ia tutup mulut. Dan tentu saja, Midorima tak bisa membeberkan kebohongan itu dan memilih untuk mengikuti isyarat Akashi agar diam.

"Ya, Akashi. Ini semua hanyalah kebetulan semata. Sama sekali tak ada unsur kesengajaan atau semacamnya."


End file.
